


Malia Hale

by garcigarcia1123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garcigarcia1123/pseuds/garcigarcia1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:Everything is basically the same except for the fact that Malia is present during the entire series. She knows she is a Hale, but does not know that she is Peter’s daughter. Malia was raised to believe that Talia was her mother and Derek was her brother. After the fire Derek ended up taking care of her.  Hope you enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Wolf 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Moon:  
> Everything in Scott McCall's life is starting to fall into place. He gets a spot on the First Line of his Lacrosse team and a date with the woman of his dreams. When he gets bitten by a werewolf, the people around him could be in danger.

When Derek and I sense someone outside our house, we’re quick to go check it out. Once we’re outside I’m shocked to see two teenage boys lurking on our property, and when I turn to look at Derek I see him eyeing the taller one. It’s then that I notice the scent; it’s hard to confuse it for anything else, but I’m still hesitant to believe it.

“Derek?” I say reaching out to grab his arm, but he’s already marching up to the boys before I can grab him, so I don’t hesitate to follow after him.

“What are you doing here? Huh”, asks Derek giving both the boys a menacingly look that has the desired effect.

“This is private property”, I add crossing my arms.

“Sorry, we didn’t know”, says the small one that for some reason stares at me peculiarly.

“We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you”, says the tall one, and just as they’re about to leave I see Derek reach for something in his pocket and throw it at him. I’m barely able to see what it is before Derek grabs my arm to walk away. I’m quick to shrug free and cast a look back to see the two guys leaving while talking.

 “Dude that was Derek and Malia Hale. You remember, right? She’s our age, and he’s only a few years older than us”, I hear the short one explain

“Remember what?” asks the other

“Their family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling them out of class to tell them”, the other replies and upon hearing that I rush back into the house.

Once we’re inside I’m quick to question Derek about my suspicion, “Derek it’s him, isn’t it? The one the alpha bit?” Instead of an answer though, Derek just starts to pace back and forth. “We need to tell him, we have to help him, who knows what he’ll do otherwise”, I say.

“Malia I know what can happen, but I need an actual plan. He’s just a kid, and I doubt that he’s just going to accept my explanation”, he explains

“We don’t have a lot of time Derek, the full moon is Friday. He can do a lot of damage then”. Derek simply goes back to pacing and I throw my head back in exasperation. “This is going to end horribly”, I mumble. All I hear as a reply is Derek’s growl.

* * *

In the end, Derek and I decide that the best option is to follow Scott, the new beacon hills werewolf, around for a few days to get a better idea about what we’re dealing with. We figure out that his hyper friend, Stiles, seems to think that the two can figure everything out alone, which annoys Derek greatly. When we find out about Allison, the girl that has Scott becoming a bigger liability, I see the tension that rises in Derek.

“She’s going to be a problem”, he says simply

“You don’t know that”, I say

“He’s a new werewolf who can’t control his emotions. This can only end one way”, he fires back.

I bite my tongue to keep quiet to prevent a fight between us, but I can't help but think that Derek’s judgment is based on something more than just keeping our secret.

“So what are we going to do about him?” I ask Derek after a minute of silence

“Keep him out of the way. Make sure he doesn’t reveal our secret”, he says simply

“And the girl?” I question

“We’ll have to keep her way from him too”, he says

“And of course that will go over well”, I say sarcastically

* * *

When Derek explains his plan to intercept Allison and Scott’s date I know that it won’t end well. “Are you sure about this?” I ask him again as he's getting ready to leave.

“It’s the only way” he says briskly before leaving.

I decide to wait for Derek near the edge of the woods when I catch his scent, however, before I can jump from my spot on the tree I recognize Scott’s scent coming towards us. “He’s angry” I tell Derek when he finally looks up at me

“Good, and stay there” says Derek crossing his arms to turn to look at Scott

“Where is she?” Scott yells once he reaches us

“She’s safe, from you,” replies Derek

The next thing I see is Derek and Scott rolling on the forest floor. I have to stop myself from intervening knowing that Derek will be angry if I do, and while I don’t agree with Derek’s methods, his plan does have merit to it.

“What did you do with her?” asks Scott worried once the two stop fighting. It’s then that I hear something.

“Shh quite” whispers Derek to Scott, but I can already see the hunters getting closer. “Too late. They’re already here. Run. Malia!” he yells to me.

I jump from my hiding spot and Scott only is furthered confused when I reveal myself to only start running after Derek.

“Derek we have to help him. It’s the hunters and he doesn’t know yet,” I yell at Derek once I manage to stop him

“Fine”, he yells, and we quickly make our way back to where we left Scott. I see that the hunters have already caught him, and Derek gives me a look I know all too well. I make my way behind the hunters and throw them to the ground. In the meantime, Derek pulls Scott loose from the arrow pining him to the tree, and we all start running. Once we’re far enough, Scott collapses on a tree.

“Who were they?” asks Scott trying to catch his breathe

“Hunters” replies Derek nonchalantly, “The kind that have been hunting us for centuries”

“Us?! You mean you! You did this to me!” yells Scott

I try to stop Derek from saying anything but it proves useless. “Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope. You’ve been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift”, replies Derek.

“I don’t want it,” says Scott

“You will, and you’re gonna need us if you want to learn to control it”. He moves closer to Scott and grabs his neck before saying “so you and me, Scott we’re brothers now”. Derek releases Scott before walking away, and I follow behind him after seeing Scott’s miserable face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter to my first fanfiction. Hope everyone enjoys it. Comments are appreciated.


	2. Teen Wolf 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chance at First-Line:  
> Scott and Stiles discover that the werewolf curse can also be triggered by anger, besides the full moon. With the lacrosse game coming up, Jackson and his girlfriend, Lydia, hope to humiliate Scott. Will Scott be able to control his rage?

As Derek and I continue to watch Scott, I figure out that his friend, Stiles, seems to think of himself as the werewolf genius, and I can’t help but scoff at how idiotic they’re both being.

I end up volunteering to watch the two at school, while Derek does some research on the alpha roaming beacon hills. Thankfully the day, for the most part, is uneventful. That is, until the boys go to lacrosse practice. It seems to start off fine, but as the practice continues I feel Scott’s anger rise. It doesn’t take long before he starts to shift and before I can do anything, I see him ram into another boy laying him flat on his back. I’m quick to start after Scott once he leaves the field. When I see him run into the boy’s locker room, I hesitate before following after him.

Thankfully he’s able to control his anger and shift back. After ensuring that he’s fine, I’m quick to leave and find Derek to tell him about what happened. By the time I find Derek it’s already late.

“How was babysitting the brats?” he says once he senses my presence

“He shifted” I say

“He what?” snarls Derek

“He was playing lacrosse. Other guy got him angry. He shifted and the other guy was laid flat on his back” I explain. “But he was able to control it after” I say trying to calm his anger.

Derek doesn’t even respond, he only starts for the door. “Derek!” I yell, but he just keeps going. I’m quick to follow after him knowing exactly where he plans on going.

By the time I make it through Scott’s window, I see Derek has Scott against the wall. I blow air out of my mouth before deciding that it would be best if I didn’t intervene.

“Malia saw you on the field!” yells Derek

“What are you talking about?” yells Scott back

“You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they will find out about me and Malia, they will find out about all of us. And there won't be only the hunters after us, but everyone!” shouts Derek

“They didn't see anything, I swear!” replies Scott in a hurry

“And they won’t! Because if you even try to play on Saturday, I will kill you myself!” says Derek before exiting through the window.

I look over at Scott who looks petrified and can’t help but feel bad for him. It’s only then that I realize Stiles is on Scott’s computer and has also witnessed the entire exchange. He sees me staring at him and quickly looks away.

“Don’t push your luck. This isn’t something to mess around with. Derek is serious” I tell them before jumping through the window and going back home.

It's a few days later when another problem arises. I’m upstairs when I catch Scott’s scent, and he's angry. I’m on my way down when I hear Scott’s yelling.

“DEREK!!! DEREK!!!” shouts Scott

I see Derek step outside and quickly rush after him

“Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!” screams Scott

I’m confused, but from the looks of it, Derek knows exactly what Scott is talking about and seems to enjoy the fact that he's upset him.

“Yeah? What if she does? You think that your little buddy Stiles can Google "werewolf" and now you've got all the answers, is that it ? You don't get it yet, but I'm looking after you! Think about what can happen. You're on the field, the aggression takes over and you SHIFT in front of everyone! Your mom, all your friends... And when they see you...Everything-falls-apart” he says enunciating the last part perfectly.

Scott leaves in a hurry and I’m quick to jump on Derek. “What did you do?” I demand. Derek ignores me and continues his way back to the house. “Derek, answer me” I yell. Derek keeps moving and I grab his arm to turn him around. “Answer me!” I say in a deadly serious tone. 

“Malia, I am trying to save us. I refuse to lose you because of some idiot kid and his stupid friend. I will do anything to protect us like I have been these past several years. Do not get involved Malia” he says before making his way back inside. I sigh to myself and think about everything that probably will go wrong.

When the police show up the next morning, I’m furious. I know who did this and at that moment I don’t care what Derek said, I’m getting involved. They don’t know anything, and now they’re causing problems. As Derek is being put into the car he catches my eye and gives me a face saying _don’t get involved Malia._ I see Scott watching the scene, and my blood boils. When I look back over at Derek in the police car, I see Stiles enter the car, and focus my attention on the conversation they’re having.

“Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am, it doesn't matter... I just want to know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she? She turned herself in an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?” I hear Stiles ask, and my anger only increases.

“Why are you so worried about me when it’s your friend who’s the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can. And trust me, you want to” explains Derek.

The next thing I see is Stiles getting dragged out of the car by the Sheriff. I don’t stick around to find out what happens. I have my own plan formulating in my head. I know Derek won’t approve but at this point it doesn’t matter. Scott has become a liability, and I need to ensure that it doesn’t get my family killed.

As I walk towards the principal’s office, I can’t help but think about how angry Derek will be once he finds out, but I quickly shove the thought aside and focus my attention on the task at hand.

“Can I speak to the principal please” I ask the secretary. She points her finger at the door at the end of the hall, and I quickly make my way inside. It reeks of anxiety, anger, and desperation.

The principal looks up at me and says, “Can I help you dear?”

“Yes, I wanted to enroll at the school”. He looks shocked but quickly recovers.

“Well I’m going to need you to fill out these forms and have a guardian sign them. After that you’ll get an orientation, and then you’ll be enrolled” he says.

“Okay” I reply as I take the papers. _Good thing I can forge Derek’s signature._  

When I get home, I quickly fill out the papers and stuff them in a bag so Derek won’t find them. When I hear Derek coming, I’m quick to shove my bag aside.

“Those kids are getting lucky, but their luck won’t last forever” he says

“We need a better plan” I say, “I could help”

“No” says Derek “Don’t get involved” and then Derek is once again outside, and I can only sigh.


	3. Teen Wolf 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack Mentality:  
> Scott is shaken when his vivid dream of a mauling aboard a school bus turns out to have actually happened. Scott turns to Derek for help, but Derek warns him that his help will not be free. Meanwhile, Scott's long awaited date with Allison turns into a group date. Scott gets bowling help from Allison.

My first day at Beacon Hills High school consisted of a lot of staring and whispering. The only time I didn’t mind was when I saw the shocked faces on both Scott and Stiles.

My exhaustion kicks in fully as soon as I get home. I had forgotten how loud and smelly school was. Add the fact that the two idiots I watch were oblivious made my job that much more difficult; talking loudly about wolf incidents was beyond moronic.

I start massaging my head trying to ward off an unnecessary headache considering that i knew I would have to deal with Derek. When I smell the anger I know Derek knows about what I’ve done, and not a second later does he come crashing through the house.

“What do you think you’re doing? You are drawing attention to us by doing this Malia. The hunters know about our family. One of their own goes to that school and what do you think is going to happen when they realize that a were-coyote, not even a normal werewolf, is attending the same school as one of their own. This is going to end badly. Why would you do this?” he yells

“The hunters already know about us because of those two idiots. The more trouble they cause, the more trouble we have to deal with. You can’t watch them while they’re in school, and that’s a prime location where Scott can lose it. I’m trying to protect us instead of running with our tails tucked between our legs. It doesn’t matter if you agree or not, it’s already done. I will watch the boy, his friend and the huntress. I refuse to do nothing” I reply harshly

“Malia” he sighs before giving me a hard look. “Fine, but only if you keep me updated” he says in a defeated tone

I smile at him before saying “Okay”.

Later that night when I hear Scott approach our house once the police leaves. “I know you can hear me. I need your help” announces Scott.

When Derek and I hear this, we give each other a look before making our way outside to meet Scott. He looks worn and weary and he smells of fear and desperation. I figure out fairly quickly why he’s here.

“Okay... I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, I also... don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone.  But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream actually happened” explains Scott

“You think you attacked the driver?” questions Derek already knowing the answer

“Did you see what I did last night?”

“No” replies Derek

“Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?” Scott asks

“Yes” I reply matter-of-factly

“Could I kill someone?” asks Scott incredulously

“Yes” I reply sadly

“Am I gonna kill someone?” asks Scott with fear

“Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show how to control the shift, even on the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free” says Derek

“What do you want?” asks Scott

“You’ll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, see it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight - smell, touch. Let them remember for you” explains Derek

“That's it, just... Just go back?” questions Scott.

“Do you wanna know what happened?” asks Derek, but it’s more of a rhetorical question

“I just wanna know if I hurt him,” replies Scott in a hushed tone

“No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her,” I say in a soft tone

* * *

Derek and I went were on our way home when we stopped by to get gas. We were in the middle of a conversation about what to do about the stray alpha and Scott when two cars pull up, both blocking our exit routes. Derek grabs me and pushes me behind him when a man gets out of the car. He’s a hunter, and I have a pretty good idea about what he wants.

The man starts speaking while getting closer to us “Nice ride! Black car though... Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. When you have something that nice, you wanna take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that, these days... Do you?”

The comment angers me; how dare this hunter talk about family when it was his that killed ours. I start forward but Derek grabs my wrist and by the force he’s exerting I know he’s just as angry as me. I see the man looking at us with an eyebrow raised as he finishes wiping our windshield.

“There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now, see how that makes everything so much clearer?” he finishes while giving us a warning look before turning to walk back to his car.

“You forgot to check the oil” Derek says causing the man to turn around

“Check the man’s oil” he says to one of his guans. One walks over and breaks the window. The action making me jump slightly, “looks good to me” he says

“Drive safely” the first man says as they all get back into their car and drive away.

* * *

It’s a few days later when Scott shows up at our house. When I hear Scott come into the house, I know that it’s about to get ugly. As I make my way towards Scott, I see Derek through the corner of my eye telling me to stop.

“Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!” Says Scott

“I didn't do anything,” says Derek in a bored voice

“You killed him!” screams Scott

“He died...” replies Derek

“Like your sister died?” barks Scott. I can feel Derek’s anger and feel his patience drop.

“My sister was missing. I came here to look for her!” says Derek

“You found her,” says Scott implying something that will get him killed

“I found her in pieces! Being used as bait to catch me and Malia!” Derek tells Scott in a tone that’s barley concealing his anger

“I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff” says Scott back

Once Scott stops walking, Derek makes his presence known and a moment later Scott shifts. I know it’s useless to try to stop either of them, both far too angry. While they fight I feel Scott's anger increase and in a bout of strength he throws Derek through a wall.

Derek takes off his jacket and looks at Scott and says, “That was cute” before shifting. They continue to fight until finally they both shift back to human.

 _“_ I didn't kill him! Neither of us did! It's not your fault and it's not mine!” explains Derek

“This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!” screams Scott at Derek. It’s at this point that I’ve had enough and answer Scott

“No, he didn't” I say

“He’s the one who bit me,” Scott says

“No he’s not” I continue

“What?” questions Scott taking a step back

“I’m not the one that bit you!” says Derek finally

“There’s another...” mumbles Scott

“It’s called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas... This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him and now, I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you” explains Derek

“Why me?”

“Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. It's you, Scott... You're the one he wants” I tell him


	4. Teen Wolf 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Bullet:  
> Allison's aunt comes to town and shoots a shadowy werewolf figure with a special bullet that she estimates will kill it within 48 hours. Derek is the one hit and insists that Scott and Stiles help him.

Derek and I had finally been able to follow the alpha successfully. We spotted him leaving, and from the blood on the ground we knew it was injured. We hurried to follow it, but even injured the Alpha was fast and that’s when it happened. I felt it pierce through my stomach, and from the sound of it Derek had been hit too. I was quick to realize that it wasn’t a normal bullet, it was wolfsbane laced bullet.

“Malia, are you okay?” I hear Derek ask, but I’m already too weak to answer. Wolfsbane’s lethal and quick acting, but for me it’s worst; the effects are doubled. My vision was swimming, and I could vaguely hear Derek’s voice and the sensation of being lifted before I black out.

By the time I regain consciousness I’m in the backseat of a car. “Derek” I call out trying to get up but my body seems to not cooperate.

“I’m here. You’re fine” says Derek quickly reaching for my hand

“Where are we?” I ask

“In the back of Stiles jeep” he says with an edge in his voice

“Why?”

“Wolfsbane was in our system. Scott and Stiles helped” he says

I’m finally about to sit up, and I see Scott and Stiles in the front seat attempting to look at me discreetly. I meet their eyes and smile as a thanks before I start to feel dizzy again and have to lay down. “Where are we going?” I ask

Derek hesitates to answer but finally says, “To see someone”.

I squeeze my eyes shut and feel Derek grab my hand. The rest of the ride is silent. Once we make it to our location, I jump out of the jeep and avoid eye contact with everyone. Derek leads us into the room, and I opt to stay in the door and am confused when Stiles stays beside me.

“Who is he?” I hear Scott ask

“My uncle. Peter Hale” explains Derek, and I can feel eyes on me but don’t turn to see who it is.

“Is he - like you, a werewolf?” Scott asks

“He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, Malia and I were at school and our house caught fire.  Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor” explains Derek with a somber tone

“So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?” questions Scott referring to the hunters

“'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us” says Derek

“Well, then - They had a reason” Scott tries to justify

“Like what? You tell me what justifies this” says Derek and I can hear both Scott’s and Stiles intake of breathe and can only squeeze my eyes shut. “They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do” he tells Scott

A nurse comes in the room and asks “What are you doing? How did you get in here?” while at the same time trying to get us to leave.

Derek tells her that we’re leaving and guides me out of the room leaving Scott and Stiles behind.

Once we’re alone, Derek stops and turns to look at me, “I’m sorry we had to go see him. I know how hard that is for you” he says

“It’s hard for both of us” I say

“It’s harder for you” he says


	5. Teen Wolf 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tell:  
> A new animal attack raises more questions; Scott and Allison skip school; Derek deals with the hunters on his own.

After Derek explains what the alpha did at the video store, Scott agrees to meet up with us at our house.

“You know, I have a life too” Scott tells us after a minute

“No, you don't” I say amused knowing that he doesn’t do anything besides hang out with Stiles

“Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or” Scott says angrily before I interrupt him

“Part of his pack” I correct

“Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry” he explains like doing these things solve his problems

“You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you” Derek tells him

“Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?” Scott asks exasperated

“It's a rite of passage into his pack” I tell him

“You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourselves? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?” says Scott thinking that it’s that simple

“Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If we can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him” explains Derek

“So if I help you - you can stop him?” asks Scott

“Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful” I tell him

“How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing” Scott tells us

“Because we’re gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?” prompts Derek

“Yeah, I changed back” says Scott

“And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?” I ask him. Derek, however, has other means of showing Scott what I’m talking about and I have to roll my eyes at him

“What the hell are you doing?” demands Scott after Derek releases his wrist

“It’ll heal” is all Derek says

“It still hurt!” Scott exclaims

“And that's what keeps you human - Pain. Maybe you will survive” Derek adds as an afterthought.

Once Scott leaves, Derek and I make our way upstairs. While we walk, I inform Derek that I’m going to be following Stiles tomorrow instead of going to school because I know that he won’t stay still, and I don’t want him getting caught doing something stupid. Derek hesitates before agreeing.

* * *

I keep track of Stiles at school and when I hear him start to talk about Lydia’s whereabouts, it doesn’t take long before realizing that he’s planning on visiting her. I’m quick to get into my car when I see Stiles sneak out of school and jump into his jeep. Once we reach Lydia’s house I opt to stay in my car and listen in to his conversation. However, as their conversation makes a sad turn I can’t help but feel bad for Stiles. He’s pinning for a girl that doesn’t even care, and he’s okay with that. My pity soon turns to annoyance when I realize that Lydia’s indifference doesn’t even bother Stiles. So when I see him come outside I’m quick to get out of my car. “You’re kind of pathetic you know” I tell him and end up laughing when I see him jump

“Really? Not exactly fair” he says

“Why are you bothering her? This doesn’t really concern you” I tell him

“It concerns Scott, so it concerns me and I wasn’t bothering her” he says defensively

“You were. She doesn’t even know your name Stiles. “What the hell is a Stiles?” and I quote” I say

He looked taken aback before saying “My life doesn’t concern you”

“I guess you liking a girl who has no interest in you isn’t my business” I say

He steps closer to me before saying, “Don’t mock me. Okay”

He smells of despair, and I start to regret my comments “Fine, sorry. I do have one more thing to say. Thank you, for saving mine and Derek’s life. I know you didn’t have to do it, so thank you” I say in an effort to change the subject.

He looks at me shocked. Clearing his throat he says “yeah, no problem”

I turn to leave and say over my shoulder “Go home Stiles, and stay there. See you in school tomorrow”. I hear his heart beat quicken and I can’t help the smile that forms

As I walk back to the house, something tackles me, and I start kicking.

“Malia, stop” says Derek 

“Why did you tackle me?” I ask getting up

“I had to stop you before you got back to the house” he says. He goes on to tell me about Kate; my anger reaches a new level at the mention of her name. I remember what she did, what she had done to Derek.

“What are we going to do now?” I ask

“We’ll figure something out” he says


	6. Teen Wolf 1.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart Monitor:  
> Scott and Stiles are on the outs after Stiles' dad gets hurt, but when Derek insists that Scott avoid Allison, Scott turns to Stiles to help him master his anger with the help of a heart monitor. Meanwhile, Jackson is feeling the effects of having been scratched and approaches Allison claiming to want to get to know her and Scott better.

Derek was once again being over dramatic. Scott’s lessons on control had started, and he had admitted that he preferred my lessons. I couldn’t blame him considering that Derek liked chasing and scaring Scott on a regular basis. I had started to tag along when I realized that while Derek had good intentions, his methods were a bit too extreme. He had argued with me that he was teaching Scott to control his powers, and protect his life and after the fiftieth fight, I gave up trying to convince Derek that there were other ways.

At the moment, I was following Derek while he chased Scott through a parking lot. I sighed when I saw him throw Scott’s milk back and scare the crap out of him. I merely rolled my eyes when Scott was caught and ceremoniously dropped on a car. I catch up to Derek and Scott, giving the former a glare, and the latter a look of sympathy. _At least my lesson is tomorrow._

“You’re dead” is the first thing out of Derek’s mouth

“What the hell was that!” screams Scott, which is warranted considering that this latest attempt was worse than previous ones.

“I said I was gonna teach you. I didn’t say when”

“You scared the crap out of me” yells Scott

“Not yet” says Derek calmly

“Okay, but I was fast, right?” asks Scott

“Not fast enough” I roll my eyes at Derek’s reply already knowing where this conversation was going

“But the car alarm thing that was smart, right?” replies Scott. I gave him a thumbs up and he smiles until Derek says “till your phone rang”.

“Yeah, but that was….I mean….would you just stop” yelled Scott “please. What happened the other night, Stiles’ dad getting hurt - that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you both to teach me how to control this”

“Look, we are what we are because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time” explains Derek, “We aren’t even sure if we can teach you”

“What do I have to do?” asks Scott

“You have to get rid of distractions. You see this?” says Derek grabbing Scott’s phone, “This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her”

“What, just because of her family?” questions Scott. It’s then I see what Derek’s about to do, “Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!” It’s too late though Derek’s already thrown Scott's phone at the wall

“Derek” but he cuts me off before I can finish

“Malia, don’t” , he says before turning back to Scott “You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around” he explains

“I can get angry” replies Scott

“Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her?” he sees Scott’s reluctant face so he adds “At least until after the full moon?”

“If that's what it takes” he says

“Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?” asks Derek

“Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her” says Scott, but I know it’s a lie. I sigh to myself. _This is so hard._

* * *

“Not that I mind, but shouldn’t you be teaching me about control?” asks Scott

“I will, but you’re failing chemistry, and you have homework. I’m trying to help”

“But Derek” he says

“Isn’t here, and what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him” I say finally looking at him, “You’ve come a long way. You’re getting better and honestly I would like to see you survive both the alpha and high school”

“Thanks” he says before going back to work.

We work in relative silence, but I do hear Scott’s phone buzz a few times.

“I thought you told Derek you wouldn’t see her” I say before laughing when I see him look up at me with wide eyes

 “Um…what he doesn’t know won’t kill him” he says shrugging his shoulder.

“That only works for me considering I’m his sister” I say

“Are you gonna tell him?” he asks

“No” I say

“Really?”

“Yeah. Now since you’re not actually working on your homework, why don’t we get started on our lesson” I say getting up

Scott gives me a dejected look but nonetheless gets up.

* * *

Derek and I wait in Scott’s room, in the dark, because that was Derek. He wanted to make it difficult for Scott, and I couldn’t do anything about it. When Scott finally came home he rushed to the window to close, and the smell of fear was heavy. Once he shut the window Derek made his presence known, scaring him, before interrogating him.

“You seriously need to stop doing that” exclaims Scott

“So what happened? Did he talk to you?” asks Derek

“Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk” says Scott in a sarcastic tone. I can’t help but laugh. Derek shoots me look that says not helping Malia

“Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression” asks Derek

“What do you mean?” asks Scott, and I can feel Derek’s impatience

“Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?” explains Derek

“Anger”

“Focused on you?” I ask

“No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral”. Both Derek and I freeze at the mention of a symbol.

“Wait, the what? What'd you just say?” asks Derek quickly

“He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?” Scott notices our looks and asks “What? You have this look like you know what it means”

“No, it's - it's nothing” Derek says quickly before I can say anything

“Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourselves” exclaims Scott

“Doesn't mean anything” is all Derek says while heading for the door

“You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?” asks Scott again

“You don't wanna know” is all Derek says before leaving

“Malia” he says looking at me for an explanation

“I’m sorry Scott, but it’s for the best. I’ll see you tomorrow” I say before following Derek

I decide that while at school my best plan of action is to divide my time between both Scott and Stiles. Especially when one of them has a constant stream of idiotic ideas going through his head. “I hope you know that you’re an idiot” I say. He jumps not having seen me turns around quickly to look at me.

“I’m trying to help him” is all Stiles says

“Derek and I are helping him. You have no experience with this type of thing. You’re gonna get yourself killed” I explain to Stiles

“Forgive me for not having confidence in Derek. I can help Scott. I know I can” is all Stiles says before turning around to collect more things

“You plan to help him, by beating him up so he can practice anger management” I say. I hear him gasp before he turns around

“How did you know what I was going to do? Can you read my mind” he says excitedly

“No you idiot” his face falls at that “it’s pretty easy to figure out, from what you got in your hands”

“Well doesn’t someone feel smart” he mutters

“Smarter than you” I say

Stiles’ chooses to ignore me and make his way to the field to join Scott with me following. Stiles explains the plan, and I can feel both Stiles’ joy and Scott’s hesitance

“You’re both idiots” is all I say before Stiles throws the first ball with Scott's crouching down in pain. After a while of Scott getting pummeled, he begins to shift; he’s able to control it barely. They come to the realization that Derek and I were right about strong emotions controlling the shift. Scott finally realizes why Derek wants him to stay away from Allison. He throws me a look and unfortunately I have to nod my head. Stiles and Scott than begin to talk about how that’s why Derek is all alone, and I throw a ball at each of them to get them to shut up.

“I’m leaving for the day. Try not to be stupid” I say before walking away

On my way back into the school, I bump into Allison.

“Hey, Malia, right?” she asks

“Um, yeah” I say trying to figure out why she’s talking to me

“You’re friends with Scott?” she asks

“Yeah, I guess”

“Do you know where he is?” she asks

“Um, nope. Sorry” I say thinking it’s best not to let her near the lacrosse field not knowing what Stiles and Scott are doing

“If you do could you tell him I’m looking for him?” she asks

“Sure no problem” I say walking away

 _Girlfriend's looking for you. Might recommend stopping Stiles from continuing to throw things at_ _you_ , I text Scott

* * *

When I hear the howl during the night coming from the direction of the school, I immediately go to find both Scott and Stiles. What I don’t expect though is for Derek to be there. “Have you lost your mind? I can’t leave you guys alone for a minute without you doing something idiotic” I scream at them.

Stiles’ begins to stutter out excuse, and it’s Scott who finally says “Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud”

“Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME!” shouts Stiles

“Shut up” says Derek

“You” I point at Derek, “why didn’t you tell me what was happening. We’re supposed to do this together. I’m going to kill all of you” I shout

“Malia, it was his idea” he says while pointing at Stiles

“Don't be such a sour wolf” Stiles says to Derek.

I’m about to say something when suddenly Scott asks Derek while gesturing behind him, “What'd you do with him?”

“What? I didn't do anything” Derek says confused

I turn to see that the backseat of Derek’s car wide open, I don’t get the chance to wonder what it means because in the next second I see Derek get stabbed through the back, gush out blood, and be thrown at a wall. I scream, and am quickly dragged into the school.


	7. Teen Wolf 1.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night School:  
> Responding to Scott's howl, the alpha savages Derek and traps Scott and Stiles in their high school. Events escalate even further when Allison, Jackson and Lydia are lured to the school as well with a phony text message.

All three of us hold the doors closed, while we try to catch our breath. _Oh God, Derek please be okay_

“Lock it, lock it!” Scott screams

“Do I look like I have a key?” is Stiles response

“Grab something!” I yell at him

“What?”

“Anything!” I say

“No” says Scott suddenly and when I turn to look at him I see Stiles trying to open the door.

“Yes” says Stiles pushing Scott away.

I make a move to grab him, but it’s already too late. I keep my eyes on him the entire time and tense up when I see the alpha behind him.

“Stiles, no, don't” I hear Scott shout beside me

“Run! Stiles! Stiles!” I yell. When I see Stiles reach the door I quickly throw it open and close it once he’s inside. Stiles doesn’t hesitate a second before placing the chain cutters in the door.

“Where is it? Where did it go?” asks Scott while frantically looking out the door windows

We check to see if the alpha is gone, and when none of us spot him we take a couple of steps back.

“That won't hold, will it?” asks Scott referring to the chain cutters

“Probably not” I say trying to come up with a plan

We jump when we hear a howl outside and run towards a classroom. I quickly see the desk and shout “The desk”

“Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out” says Stiles

“I know” I reply

“It's your boss” says Stiles after a second

“What?” questions Scott

“Deaton, the alpha? Your boss” explains Stiles like it’s the most obvious thing.

“No” he says “Yes, murdering psycho werewolf” says Stiles

“It can't be” he says

“Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?” replies Stiles

“It’s not him” Scott announces

“He killed Derek “says Stiles in an exasperated tone

“No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead” I say desperately

“Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next” Stiles says and I have to shove away the negative thoughts running through my mind and focus on getting out

“Okay, just - What do we do?” asks Scott

“We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?” says Stiles before stopping Scott from trying to open a window.  “No, they don't open. The school's climate controlled”

“Then we break it” I say

“Which will make a lot of noise” informs Stiles

“Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast” replies Scott

“Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?” I question looking out the window trying to catch the alpha

“What do you mean? Nothing's wrong”

“It's bent” I say trying to get a better look

“What, like, dented?” he says making his way over next to me

“No, I mean bent” I say quickly

“What the hell” starts Stiles, but is interrupted when something is thrown through the window “That's my battery” finishes Stiles trying to get closer to it, but I’m quick to grab his arm

“Don't” I say, “We have to move”

“He could be right outside” Scott explains

“He is right outside” replies Stiles

“Just let me take a look” Scott asks while getting up to look out the window

“Nothing?” I ask

“No” Scott says

“Move now?” asks Stiles

“Move now” Scott tells us

We make our way back into the hallway when I hear Scott say “This way”

Stiles is quick to say “No, no, no, no”

“What?” questions Scott

“Somewhere without windows” he says

“Every single room in this building has windows” I say

“Or somewhere with less windows” he offers as an alternative

“The locker room” suggests Scott

“Yeah” says Stiles and we’re quick to change course

“Call your dad” Scott says as soon as we get to the locker room

“And tell him what?” questions Stiles

“I don't know anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off” explains Scott

“What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?” he says exasperated

“They have guns” Scott says

“Yeah, and Derek and Malia had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow them down, you remember that?” reminds Stiles

“Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it” says Scott

“There’s nothing near the school for at least a mile” I say

“What about Derek's car?” suggests Scott

“That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body” says Stiles with a shudder before continuing “and then we take his car”

“And him” I add

“Fine. Whatever” says Stiles before turning around to go back to the hallway, but I’m quick to grab his arm. “What?” he asks

“I think I heard something” I say trying to concentrate

“Like what?” he whisper yells

“Shh - Quiet” says Scott

"Hide” I say. Stiles breaks my grip and runs towards his locker and both Scott and I quickly follow his lead. It isn’t until I hear Scott and someone else yell that I get out.

“Son of a bitch!” the janitor says

“Quiet!” I tell him

“Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out” he says to us

“Will you just listen for half a second, okay?” asks Stiles as the janitor pushes us towards the door

“Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now” he demands while pushing us out the door

“God, just one second to explain” exasperates Stiles

“Just shut up and go” he yells before he’s dragged back. I see his face get smashed into the glass before he yells. I see the blood on the glass and when Scott tries to help him. “No, no” I say. I grab both him and Stiles and shove them both of them down the hallway. We reach an exit and try to push open the doors but it won’t budge. “What the hell?”

“It's a dumpster” says Stiles when he sticks his head out the crack. “He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me” says Stiles while continuing to push on the doors

“Stop!” yells Scott while grabbing me and Stiles

“I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school” Stiles yells

“We're not going to die” Scott tells us

“God, what is he doing? What does he want?” questions Stiles

“Scott. He’s stronger with a pack” I explain to him.

“Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teen work. That's - that's beautiful” he says sarcastically.

It’s when we look outside that we see the werewolf in question. He starts running in our direction and crashes through the window. I’m quick to push both Scott and Stiles down the hallway into a doorway with stairs leading down. It isn’t until we get to the basement that we stop.

“All right, we have to do something” says Stiles when we hear another crash coming towards us

“Like what?” asks Scott

“I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something” says Stiles. I see Stiles look into the boiler room before taking his keys out. I’m quick to try to shush him, but before I can, he throws his keys into the room before grabbing both my hand and Scott’s. It isn’t until the beast is inside that he yells “The desk. Come on, the desk”.

“He can't – He can’t…” I try to say but only mange a smile

“Come on, get across. Come on!” he tells Scott and me. We both hesitate before sliding across the desk.

“What are you doing?” I ask Stiles when he tries to look through the window

“I just wanna get a look at it” he says

“Are you crazy?” I scream at him

“Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out” he says before looking into the window. “Yeah, that's right, we got you…” he says before Scott tells him to shut up. He looks over at us before saying “I'm not scared of this thing. I'm not scared of you. Right, cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any…” He’s cut off by the sound of the beast breaking through the roof. I see the tiles start to bend because of the pressure and quickly push all of us out of the basement. We’re still walking when Scott stops us.

“Wait. Do you hear that?” he asks

“Hear what?” asks Stiles

“It sounds like a phone ringing” he elaborates

“What?” I say

“I know that ring. It's Allison's phone” says Scott

After realizing that Allison is here, we make a plan to find her and then run as far as possible. Scott calls Allison, but I don’t pay much attention to their conversation. My mind is distracted with how Derek is doing and whether or not we’ll all survive tonight.

“Malia! Hurry!” I look up to see Scott and Stiles running and assume that they’ve found Allison. We end up back in the lobby area where Allison is anxiously waiting for us. I hear her and Scott arguing and then hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the hall. Once they reach us, it doesn’t take me long to recognize both Lydia and Jackson, who seem to both be on edge.

“Can we go now?” asks Lydia impatiently upon seeing all of us, but before Allison can respond we hear a cracking noise. As we look up, we see the ceiling caving in and the alpha drop down.

I hear Scott say “Run” and don’t hesitate to follow.

We make our way towards the cafeteria, and Scott tells everyone to stack chairs against the door, and no one hesitates to comply. I briefly hear Stiles saying something in the background, but I don’t pay too much mind to it. It isn’t until Stiles’ screams, that we turn back to see what he wants, and what comes out of his mouth only makes my stomach drop.

“Okay, Nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?!” he remarks

“Can somebody please explain to me what’s going on, because I’m freaking out here and I would like to know why. Scott?” demands Allison. Scott turns away from Allison and the group and looks to me and Stiles for help.

“Somebody killed the janitor” says Stiles stepping forward

“What?” asks Lydia

“Yeah the janitors dead” responds Stiles

“What he talking about? Is this a joke?” asks Allison looking on the edge of a panic attack, while looking to Scott for a real explanation

“Who killed him?” asks Jackson

“No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed…” starts Lydia but is cut off by Jackson

“No, don’t you get it? There wasn’t a mountain lion” he exclaims

“Who was it? What does he want? What’s happening? Scott?” questions Allison desperately

“I don’t know” is all Scott says back “I-I just if-if we go out there, he’s gonna kill us”

“Us? He’s going to kill us?” cries out Lydia

“Who? Who is it?” demands Allison

“It’s Derek. Derek Hale” yells Scott

I’m about to make a remark, but Stiles grabs me before I can. He gives me a face saying don’t, and I listen begrudgingly. I’m about to tell him something when I hear Jackson say, “Call the cops”

“No” Stiles says

“Wh-What do you mean no?”

“You want to hear it in Spanish? No.” he says

As the conversation revolving around calling the cops continues, everyone starts to get more agitated especially since the police hung up due to a tip about prank phone calling. It isn’t until they start talking about Derek being the killer that both Scott and I become increasingly frustrated. Stiles tells everyone to calm down, and takes Scott and me to the side, to talk properly.

 “Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done” sarcastically remarks Stiles

“Yeah thanks for blaming Derek. The person who was trying to help you” I exasperate

“I didn't know what to say. I had to say something” attempts to reason Scott “And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off”

“And she'll totally get over it” says Stiles “Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?” finishes Stiles

“But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something,” explains Scott

“So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?” questions Stiles

“No! Derek said it wants revenge,” I explain to them

“Against who?” asks Stiles

“Allison's family? Maybe that's what the text was about” I tell them

“Someone had to send it” finishes Stiles’ for me

“Okay, assheads new plan”, says Jackson getting our attention, “Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?” he finishes

‘He's right” says Scott, “Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him”

“I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive,” exclaims Stiles while giving the group a no go face

“All right, give me the phone,” demands Jackson making his way towards Stiles. Before he can snatch the phone from Stiles though, Stiles punches him and I can’t help but be shocked

“Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?” asks Allison as she makes her way over to Jackson

I look over to Stiles who’s taking his phone out angrily

“Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail” Stiles lets out sigh before continuing, “Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now”. When we hear the banging on the door, we all scramble and Stiles finishes his phone call. “We're at the school, okay? We're at the school,” he says before hanging up. We stare at the door, and I freeze.

We all start to back away, and Stiles says rather calmly “The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell”

“Which only goes up?” says Scott

“Up is better than here” he retorts

As we run through the school, I hear the Alpha get closer and closer. We finally make our way into another classroom where Scott barricades the door with a lone chair. I hear the alpha outside but instead of barging in, it continues to make its way past the door. Scott starts to question Jackson about his car but the idea is shot down. I start to listen for the Alpha and realize that it seems to be cornering us, but before I can say anything, Stiles says “there's no getting out without drawing attention”.

“What about this?” says Scott pointing to a door, “This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape - to the parking lot in, like, seconds”.

“That's a deadbolt”, observes Stiles

“The janitor has a key,” says Scott

“You mean his body has it,” comments Stiles

“I can get it” Scott says, and when Stiles gives him a face of disbelief he lowers his voice and says “I can find him by scent, by blood”

“I’ll go with you” I say

“No” exclaims Scott

I give him a ‘what the hell’ face before saying, “you’re a werewolf, but you’re not a very good one. I can do it, and you should have some backup,” I tell him

“Stay with the group. I’ll go alone” I’m about to interrupt when he says, “Someone has to protect everyone here,” he stresses. I sigh before looking to Stiles, so that he can explain to Scott how bad of an idea this is

“Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea,” remarks Stiles. I face palm realizing that Scott’s probably gonna get his way, “What else you got?”

“I'm getting the key,” explains Scott

As Scott makes his way over to Allison, I hear the alpha making rounds around us and start to realize what his plan might be. I figure that I should tell Scott, but before I can, Lydia and Stiles come up with the plan to make an explosive. I figure that the plan will probably work and keep the information to myself for now to not distract Scott. As Lydia prepares the explosive, I hear Allison’s heart pick up rapidly.

“No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there” Allison says in hysteria

“We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles’ dad to check his messages” explains Scott

“You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people,” explains Allison

“And we're next” says Scott, “Somebody has to do something”

“Scott, just stop” demands Allison in tears, “Do you remember-- do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. So do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just just please--please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please” begs Allison in a last effort

“Lock it behind me” Scott says before Allison kisses him.

I take Stiles aside as soon as Scott leaves and listen for both him and the alpha. Stiles stare at my face intently to decipher what’s going on. I can hear the movements of both the alpha and Scott. I hear the alpha get close to Scott and then move away again and can’t help but be confused. My face must show my confusion because when I look to Stiles he immediately asks “what’s wrong?” I ignore him and focus on the alpha finally approaching Scott. I take a sharp breath in when I hear something break and then nothing. I hear the alpha grab Scott before it gets quite. I have to grab Stiles’ arm for support when the alpha howls, and when he sees me cringing he tries to get me to sit down. We see Jackson fall to the floor and start to wither and I briefly sense Scott do the same. When I look down at Jackson, I see the marks on the back of his neck and am about to point them out to Stiles when Lydia and Allison help Jackson back up.

“What's on the back of your neck?” asks Stiles trying to get a better look, but Jackson swats his hand away and repeats that he’s fine. When I listen back to find where Scott is, my blood runs cold.

Stiles notices and quickly whispers “What?”

“Scott. He’s coming back but he’s not fully Scott” I say. Stiles immediately understands and when I hear Scott turn the key, my grip on Stiles tightens. However, before he makes his way in, he stops. He turns away, but not before relocking the door and alerting everyone else of his presence. Allison starts to pry the door open but I’m quick to redirect her attention by telling them to listen, and they all run to the windows once they hear the police sirens.

* * *

“You sure it was Derek Hale?” questions Stiles’ dad while he, Stiles, Scott and I make our way out of the school

“Yes” says Scott

“I saw him too” says Stiles while I stay quite behind them

“What about the janitor?” asks Scott

“We're still looking” replies the sheriff

“Did you check under the bleachers?” asks Scott. “Under them” he emphasizes.

“Yeah, Scott, we looked” says the sheriff exasperated, “We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing” he elaborates

“I'm not making this up” says Scott

“I know, I believe you, I do” says the sheriff back

“No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't” explains Scott, and in my head I agree

“Listen. We're gonna search this whole school” the sheriff says sympathetically, “We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise” he tells Scott finally

The sheriff gets called away and he points to all of us telling us to stay put.

Once he leaves Stiles says “Well, we survived. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?”

“When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us” I finally tell them both, “You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?” I question them

“Well, then how come we're still alive?” questions Stiles

“It wants me in its pack” exclaims Scott, “But I think, first, I have to get rid of my old pack” he explains

“What do you mean? What old pack?” questions Stiles

“Allison. Jackson, Lydia. Malia. You.” lists Scott and I can hear both their heartbeats pick up

“The alpha doesn't wanna kill us” says Stiles

“It wants me to do it” says Scott dejectedly, “And that's not even the worst part”

“How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?” yells Stiles

“Because when he made me shift I wanted to do it” starts Scott, “I wanted to kill you. All of you”

Stiles and Scott stare at each other. I can’t offer any words to help them because Scott’s right. The alpha wants him and since Scott his beta, the howl has a strong enough pull to make Scott kill us. I look at Scott and see him looking off into the distance. He starts walking towards a car, and Stiles and I follow him. Once we get close enough we see Scott’s boss and are confused but before we can question him, Stiles’ dad ushers us away. As we walk away, Scott spots Allison and makes his way over to her. I turn in their direction, but the Sheriff calls my name.

“Malia, we think that Derek will most likely seek you out first considering you’re his only family member left, and considering the things he’s done. We believe it would be best to avoid contact with him” he tell me sadly

“What are you saying?” I ask

“I’m saying that until we find him and figure out everything he’s done, you can’t stay in your house” he explains to me with pity in his voice

“So what am I supposed to do?” I question

“I’ve volunteered for you to stay with us until we can figure out the situation” he says

“You what?” questions Stiles

The sheriff gives Stiles a pointed look before turning back to me, “ You’ll be staying in the guest room” he says before being called away

I stare at him as he walks away and then turn to Stiles in a frenzy.

“I need to be available to Derek. I don’t even know if he’s alive. What if he’s waiting for me and I don’t get there in time. Stiles help me. I need to be able to be at my house. I need to find Derek. I can’t stay with you” I say hysterically. I can feel the tears burning behind my eyes and Stiles does something unexpected. He pulls me to him and hugs me. I squeeze my eyes shut and take deep breathes to calm myself

“He’ll figure out where you are. Plus the whole healing thing helps right? He’ll come when he needs to. Everything will be okay Mal” he says to me

We stay like that until Scott comes back.

“She broke up with me” he says

Before either of us can say anything, the sheriff comes back and tells us it’s time to go home. The car ride is mostly silent and when we get to Stiles’ house, I see another car parked there. Once we get out, I see a women step out of the car with a bag. She smiles at the sheriff before handing me the bag and saying “I packed about a week’s worth of clothes.

“Thank you”

Once she walks away the sheriff ushers me inside. “Stiles, why don’t you show her the guest room, and get her settled. I need to handle a few things”

“Sure dad” says Stiles before gesturing me to follow him. As we make our way upstairs I see the hallway lined with pictures of stiles, his dad, and his mom, whom I vaguely remember from when I was little and still in school with both Stiles and Scott. I follow Stiles down the hallway while he gestures to his room, the bathroom and finally the guest room. I place my bag on the bed and turn to see him standing awkwardly at the door.

“It’s fine Stiles. I think I have it from here” I tell him

“Ugh. Okay, well I’ll be uhm down the hall, in my room, if you need me, so” he mumbles out before leaving and closing the door.

I fall onto the bed, sigh and hug the pillow before the tears come. My anxieties about Derek’s whereabouts are high, and the fact that I’m now left to deal with the alpha and Scott only add to my problems. I hiccup and bite my cheek to prevent any more noise from escaping. I roll over on the bed ready for the restless sleep I’m bound to get.

At some point in the night I hear Stiles shuffle from his room to the hallway. I hear him open my door but pretend to be sleeping. After a minute he leaves, and I hear Stiles’ jeep turn on. I decide that whatever Stiles plans on doing, he couldn’t possibly get into any more trouble, so I decided not to follow him.


	8. Teen Wolf 1.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunatic:  
> As Scott's second full moon approaches, he gives in to his animal urges and hurts Stiles, but Stiles gets a measure of revenge in locking him up. Meanwhile, Jackson continues to try and get closer to Allison. The Argents learn that Scott somehow knew Derek.

            Once I hear Stiles’ dad leave, I decide to get up and get ready for school; I check the duffle bag the cop gave me last night for an outfit and towel. I pass by Stiles’ bedroom and hear snoring. By the time I emerge from the shower, I hear noises downstairs and assume that Stiles is fixing himself something to eat. I make my way downstairs and am greeted by the sight of Stiles scarfing down a sandwich too big for his mouth. When he looks up to see me he chokes before putting his sandwich down.

            “Oh um hey Malia, do you want a sandwich?” he questions nervously while rubbing the back of his neck

            “I’m fine Stiles. I think I’ll just head to school” I say while walking towards the door. His hand stops me from leaving though.

            “Can we talk?” he asks

            I hear his heartbeat pick up, “About?"

            “Tonight’s the full moon. Derek’s missing. Something almost killed us, and Scotts about to werewolf out on the full moon” he says rapidly getting louder as he lists everything wrong

            “All of that is true” I say wringing my hands

            His heart beat spikes and he yells “So what are we going to do?”

            “Derek will show up. He-He’s just-He’ll show up. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop Scott from turning. It’s not easy” I say biting my lip

            We both stare at each other and realize that we’re screwed. Stiles keeps opening and closing his mouth in disbelief and I finally just say, “Look we’ll play it by ear. That’s all we can do”

            He keeps continues staring at me, so I decide to simply leave. Once I’m outside I hear him call my name, but I ignore him. _I can do this. I won’t let Scott hurt anyone._

            By the time I get to school, I’m already ready to leave. Want I really want is to track down Derek, but I know that I can’t leave Scott alone at school. I decide to linger in the hallways in the hope to prolong the eventual conversation that I’ll have to have with both Scott and Stiles. When I see the hallways start to empty out, I figure its best to get to class. I give a sigh of relief when I see that neither of them are there yet, but it’s short lived when I hear Stiles coming. As soon as he walks through the door and sees me, he walks straight towards my desk. He’s just about to say something when my attention is drawn to Scott, who’s finally made it to class. Stiles sees my attention is somewhere else and turns around to see Scott attempting to talk to Allison. Before he can though, the teacher tells everyone to sit down, so we can start our test. Once we start the test, I try to concentrate but can feel Stiles eyes on me. Just as I’m about to look back at him, I feel Scotts pulse rise and quickly direct my attention towards him. I can see the agitation in his shoulders and smell pain coming off of him. Before I know it, he’s bolting from the classroom with Stiles on his tail, and I don’t hesitate to follow them. Stiles and I see Scott’s book bag on the floor, and, before I can say anything, Stiles whips out his phone, and we hear a ringtone not a second later. We follow the noise to the boys’ locker room. The closer we get, the more I can hear both Scott and Stiles’ pulse rise; each giving off a nervous energy. Once we get to the locker room, we see Scott huddled next to a shower. Stiles immediately dives into action handing Scott an inhaler when he mentions that he can’t breathe.

            “You were having an Asthma attack?” I question

            “He was having a panic attack, but since he thought that he was having an asthma attack, it stopped the panic attack” explains Stiles

            “How did you know how to do that?” questions Scott trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

            “I used to get them a lot when my mom died. Not fun” Stiles says

            I chance a look at Stiles, but before I can say anything Scott speaks up. I continue to look at Stiles while he and Scott talk about heartbreak. I decide to file the comment about Stiles’ mom away until later, and join the conversation once they start discussing the full moon.

            “I think we’ll have to lock you in your room tonight” I say feeling guilty that I can’t do much else to help

            “We’ll have to do more” says Scott

            “Because of the alpha?” asks Stiles

            “No because I might kill someone if I get out” says Scott

            We decide that after lacrosse practice, which I still feel is a bad idea, Stiles and I will head to get some supplies and meet Scott, who will go home immediately after practice, to get ready for the full moon.  

* * *

            When I see Stiles on the lacrosse field without Scott, I run over to Stiles to question where Scott is.

            “He’s doing me a favor” he says not giving me any further explanation.

            I give him an annoyed look before I turn away from him to go searching for Scott. I listen for Scott’s voice and am surprised to hear him with Lydia. As I make my way over to where they are, I feel the shift in conversation. I stop dead when I realize what’s happening and what Scott is doing to Stiles. I back away from where Scott and Lydia are and make my back to the field. I’m trying to decide what to do when I see Scott join Stiles on the bleachers. I listen to their conversation and am shocked to hear Scott lying to Stiles so effortlessly. I know that the only reason that Scott is doing any of this is because of the full moon, but I also know that Stiles won’t be happy. I decide to keep this piece of information to myself until after the full moon. I get comfortable on the bleachers and as practice continue to go on, my nerves reach a high. I feel Scott’s anger and agitation rise and almost run on to the field when Scott pushes Danny to the floor, but I see Scott calm down upon realizing what he’s done. I also notice a shift in Stiles mood, but brush it off as nervousness on his part. After practice, Stiles and I drive to the store to get some supplies for Scott.

            Once we arrive at Scott’s house, I pick up on his mood, which does nothing to calm my nerves that have been increasing steadily. I’m about to mention it to Stiles when Scott’s mom sees us.

            “Stiles, you have a key” she says surprised

            “Had a duplicate made”

            “And whose this?” she asks gesturing to me

            “This is Malia. We have a project for school to do” replies Stiles effortlessly

            We’re about to make our way upstairs, when Mrs. McCall asks us if Scott’s okay. I feel a shift in Stiles’ mood, but he answers normally. Once we enter Scoot’s room, Stiles’ mood once again changes, but focus more on Scott’s mood. The already present agitation coming from Scott soon morphs into anger when Stiles starts explaining the plan again. When Scott tell us to leave and Stiles agrees, I immediately start to disagree, but Stiles shoots me a ‘play along look. As Stiles and I leave Scott’s room, Stiles quickly turns around and grabs Scott. When Stiles is able to successfully handcuff Scott, I finally realize the anger coming from Stiles.

            “What are you doing?” yells Scott

            “Protecting you from yourself, and getting payback for making out with Lydia” he says

            I’m shocked to realize that Stiles’ knows, but before I can say anything Stiles is making his way back into the hallway. I follow him and when he tells me to wait here and make sure Scott doesn’t do anything, I figure its best to give him some space and sit on the floor. When he comes back with a dog bowl, I start to stand, but he tells me to stop. I listen, but scoot closer to the door in case something happens. When Scott throws the bowl, I know a fight is about to happen. Stiles starts to yell at Scott for kissing Lydia, and I can feel both the pain and betrayal in Stiles voice.

            When Scott announces that Lydia kissed him, I hear the air leave Stiles. As Scott continues to taunt Stiles about Lydia, Stiles makes his way back into the hallway and slides next to me. I feel the rise in Stiles heartbeat and take his hand in an effort to comfort him. He looks at me strangely but doesn’t take his hand away. Scott then starts to talk to Stiles in a normal voice trying to get Stiles to let him go. I feel Stiles start to waver and squeeze his hand. I know that some of what Scott says is based on truth, but I also know that the full moon is playing a bigger part. Stiles’ squeezes my hand back and shuts his eyes when Scott starts to scream. I can feel the agitation in Scott and grow worried that the handcuff won’t hold. It’s in that moment that I hear the handcuffs break. I break away from Stiles and run to the door, but Scott’s already gone.

            “He’s gone. Hurry!” I yell to Stiles as I run downstairs

            “How are we going to find him?” yells Stiles as he jumps into the jeep.

            “Give me a minute I need to listen out for him” I explain.

            “Go north” I tell him

            I give Stiles directions until we reach a parking lot. I get out of the jeep quickly, and realize that Derek is here and make my way over to the woods. Once I reach the edge, I see Derek and Scott fighting, but Derek is able to calm Scott down. Once Scott shifts back, I run over to Derek, and he grabs me into a hug.

            “Where have you been?” I question

            “Hiding. Are you okay?” he questions looking me over

            I sense Stiles coming and turn to look.

            “So you are alive?” questions Stiles

            Derek gives him a look, but turns back to me.

            “I’m fine. I’ve actually been staying with Stiles, but now I can come with you right?” I ask, but I already know the answer from his expression.

            “Not right now. You’ll have to stay with Stiles”  
            I don’t argue with him, but do look back towards Stiles whose looking at Scott, who won’t make eye contact.

            “We should probably get going” I say

            “I’ll take Scott back to his house. He should be fine now. You go with Stiles, I’ll find you later” says Derek

            I nod my head and go back to where Stiles is standing. I feel the mixed emotions coming off Stiles and touch his shoulder to get his attention. When he looks over at me I gesture to the jeep and he understands my train of thought. The drive back to Stiles house is quite and I figure it’s best to leave Stiles alone.


	9. Teen Wolf 1.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf's Bane:  
> Jackson discovers that he has aconite poisoning and thinks he has figured out what is up with Scott. Meanwhile, Derek hides from the manhunt in Stiles' room while Stiles and Scott try to get Allison's necklace and any clues that may lead to the identity of the alpha. Teammate Danny lends Stiles his internet expertise to help in the search.

            Later that night, I’m woken up by someone shaking me. I see Derek turn the bedside lamp on, waiting for me to sit up before speaking.

            “I know that you’ll probably be mad and think that what I’m doing it stupid, but you have to hear me out, and don’t yell; Stiles is right next door”

            I motioned for him to continue.

            “I told Scott that their might be a cure for the bite”.

My eyes must widen because he quickly holds up his hands and continues to talk. “I know that this isn’t exactly something we know for sure, but I need his help to catch the alpha. It isn’t going to leave him alone, and I know that Laura was on to something. We just have to figure it out. I need you to help him in school, and not to tell him anything okay?” Derek must sense my hesitation because he adds, “Malia we have to stop this alpha. He killed Laura”

            My heart constricts at the thought of Laura. My sister had been murdered in order for another werewolf to gain power, but I felt terrible about Scott. He doesn’t deserve this and it’s unfair to give him false hope about reversing the bite. I look at Derek and sigh. I know he’s right, the only way we would be able to get close to the alpha would be if Scott helped. “Fine” I say but quickly add, “just don’t do anything stupid with them, and keep me updated”.

            Derek agrees and tells me hell find me later. After turning the light off, I attempt to get some sleep, but I spend most of the night in and out of sleep thinking out Scott and Stiles.

            _Stiles_

            He was an interesting character. He has little regard for his own safety, and was mostly worried about Scott’s well-being, even after what happened with Lydia. _Lydia._ His infatuation with Lydia; It was obvious she barely noticed him, yet he was sure that he loved her. It confused me how he could be so sure of something when he barely had held a conversation with her. He was also too sarcastic for his own good, but I was sure it was to hide something else. The way he had sunk at the mention of his mother proved it.

            I listen for Stiles’ heartbeat and quickly realize that he hadn’t gone to sleep yet. It didn’t really surprise me considering the day he had had. Part of me wanted to check on him, but I figured that it be best to leave him. I turned to my side and will my brain to turn off. I craved a minute without my brain trying to figure out who the alpha was, how Derek and I were going to help Scott, and how to keep both Scott and Stiles out of danger. I release of breathe of air before trying to get back to sleep.

***Morning after car chase***

            When I smell Derek’s scent on Stiles in the morning, I immediately ask him why. After choking on his cereal, Stiles explains to me that he, Scott, and Derek had tried to find the alpha last night and that they were chased by hunters. He also tells me that Derek thought that they could find answers by using Allison’s necklace. Throughout the conversation I can see his surprise at me not knowing, but I ignore his questioning look. After realizing that I wasn’t talking, Stiles motions toward the door.

           The entire car ride to school, I can’t help but fume in the passenger seat with Stiles looking at me worriedly every few seconds. After I growl at him in an effort to get him to stop looking at me, he keeps his eyes on the road. Once we get to school, I quickly exit the jeep and see Scott walking towards us. When Scott starting talking about how to get the necklace from Allison, Stiles chanced a glance at me, but my attention is elsewhere. I quickly walk away from both of them ignoring the looks I get. Neither choose to follow me, and I’m glad.

           When I finally make it into the woods behind the school I see Derek standing against a tree. As soon as I lock eyes with him I march straight up to him and effectively cut him off before he could even get a word out.

           “You were supposed to tell me the plans. You weren’t supposed to do anything stupid. We agreed that we need to protect Stiles and Scott. You did none of this. What were you thinking, and why didn’t you tell me Derek? I know your trying to protect me, but doing these things aren’t going to help me. And what is it about Allison Argents necklace?” I say all in one breathe

            Derek gestures to see if I’m done speaking, and I roll my eyes and nod for him to speak.

           “I know that I should have told you, but I knew that this would be your reaction. You want to plan this out so that we won’t be blindsided, but we can’t Malia. The alpha is moving fast, which means we have to move faster. We don’t have time to stop and plan and think of everything that will go wrong. I’m going to keep you safe, and Scott, but we have to catch the alpha in order to do that. I won’t keep you out of the loop again. Okay?” he finishes trying to gauge my reaction

            “What about Stiles?”

            “What?” he questions

            “You said that you’d keep me and Scott safe. What about Stiles?”

            Derek gives me a strange look, but says “fine, the spazz too”

            I give him a nod before hearing the bell ring. “I have to go, we’ll talk soon?”

            “Yeah”

            I give Derek once last look before trudging back to school. As I make my way into the school, Derek’s expression when I mentioned Stiles both bothers and confuses me, but I can’t figure out why. I decide to push the thought away and focus on school for now.

            Once I enter the school, I realize that I’m late for first period. I sigh and lean against the locker trying to collect my thoughts. My thoughts are all over the place, my worries about the alpha are escalating, and my annoying concern for Scott and Stiles keeps increasing. I let out another sigh before going to first period.

            I’m walking towards English class later when Stiles tracks me down. He reeks of anxiety, and I realize that it’s a scent that always seems to follow him. I’m about to question it, when Stiles rapidly begins to speak, “So Jackson knows Scott’s a werewolf. Don’t ask me how because I don’t know. But I have a plan and I need your help and Derek’s”.

            It takes me a moment to process everything, but once I do I know we’re in trouble. I quickly nod my head and he grabs my arm and proceeds to drag me to the library.

            When the bell rings for lunch later, Stiles gets up quickly, grabs my hand and drags me to the cafeteria all while saying, “we need to check on Scott’s progress towards getting Allison’s necklace”.

            “What is it about this necklace?” I ask

            “Derek didn’t tell you?” he questions. The expression on my face must make him realize that that wasn’t the best thing to tell me, and quickly goes on to explain that the necklace, besides Harris, is our best shot at figuring out who the alpha is.

By the time we make it to the table with Scott, I already know that the plan to get the necklace failed. I listen to Stiles and Scott talk about stealing the necklace, when I feel someone staring. I’m about to turn around when I hear Scott’s heartbeat begin to race.

            “He’s watching us” says Scott quickly

            I focus my attention behind me without turning around and realize that Jackson is watching us. I see Scott do the same, but with less discretion, which lets Jackson know he’s listening.

            “Scott, don’t let him know you can hear him” I berate, “act natural.  Talk to Stiles”

            When Stiles proves to be no help, and mentions that Jackson’s gone, I once again have to tell Scott to stop being so obvious. When Jackson starts speaking directly to Scott, I get nervous. I shoot Stiles a nervous look, but his attention is on Scott’s water bottle.

            “Don’t let him get to you. Tune it out” I say, but Scott’s not paying me any mind. All he can hear is Jackson.

            “Scott!” I shout but it’s too late. Jackson’s words get to him.

            After the incident, the rest of the day passes by with no incidents. Reminding Scott to keep his cool while at Allison’s house, Stiles and I make our way back to his house. After I get out of the car, I realize that Derek is here, but when I turn around to tell Stiles, he’s already gone. As I make my way up to Stiles’ room, I see Mr. Stilinski coming back down the hallway.

            “Hey Malia, you doing okay?” he asks

            “I’m okay. How about you sheriff?” I ask

            “I’m good. School okay?”

            “Yeah” I say giving him a smile.

            He nods his head before continuing his way into the living room

            “Sheriff” I say getting his attention, “Thank you for letting me stay here”

            “No problem at all” he says giving me a warm smile

            I smile at him again before making my way into Stiles’ room.  I quickly that someohow the situation has escalated.

            “Derek put him down!”

            Derek glances between Stiles and I before releasing him, after which Stiles makes a provoking comment about him being in charge. Derek glances once more at me but I shoot him a look, which makes his expression morph into the same one he had given me outside of school. I ignore it and the felling it causes and focus on listening to Stiles’ plan.

            When Danny arrives later, I realize that the plan may be harder than Stiles let on. However, when I realize that Danny finds Derek attractive, and that Stiles plans on using that to Derek’s obvious discomfort, I can’t help but laugh. Derek shoots me an annoyed glance, while Stiles merely grins at me. Once Danny agrees to help, I can’t help but grin while Derek just gives me an eye roll in response. After Danny figures out where the text that was sent Allison the night at the came from, my happy mood is gone.  

            “Okay, we gotta go” says Stiles getting up

            “Where?” questions Danny

            “No, not you. Me, Miguel and Malia” explains Stiles. Stiles quickly grabs my hand, and motions for Derek to follow, leaving a confused Danny behind.

            “Call Scott” says Derek behind us

            “Way ahead of you” replies Stiles

            Once we make it to the jeep, Derek quickly takes the front seat leaving me to take the back. Once we’re close to the hospital, Stiles calls Scott to ask about the necklace. After Stiles hangs up, I feel his mood shift. I knew he was sad about missing the game, but he knew that finding out who sent the text was more important. Once Stiles stops the car, Derek is quick to shove him against the door.

            “Derek!” I shout

            “God! What the hell…” yells Stiles

            “You both know what that was for” says Derek, before adding “Go”

            However, as I make my way out of the car Derek grabs my wrist, and I quickly tug my arm away

            “She’ll meet up with you in a minute” explains Derek to Stiles

            Stiles gives us a strange look, but quickly makes his way into the hospital

            “What?” I question Derek

            “You’re starting to like Stiles, aren’t you?” he says as if already knowing the answer

            “No I am not” I say, after letting the shock pass

            “Lia, I know you. You’re worrying about him unnecessarily, you let him drag you places when you hate that, and you’re defending him against me. You like him” says Derek

            I start to disagree with him but something makes me stop.

            “You like him” says Derek again

            “I don’t know” I say. I see Derek open his mouth again, but I quickly cut him off, “I don’t know what I feel but it doesn’t matter. He loves someone else”.

            “Just realize what this means. Okay?” he asks

            “I do” I say. I’m about to get out of the car when Derek’s phone starts to ring. I quickly motion for him to answer it. When Stiles tells him that Peter isn’t there, a sick feeling in my stomach settles.

            “Stiles get out of there. It’s him, he’s the alpha!” yells Derek. When the line cuts off, both Derek and I run towards the hospital wing where Peter should be.

             “Oh my god, he’s going to kill Stiles” I say out loud, once the realization that he killed Laura and wants Scott to kill us sinks in

            Upon arriving in the hallway, Derek is quick to knock out the nurse whose been helping Peter, and I grab Stiles out of the way. As Derek and Peter start fighting I can’t help but wonder how Peter got so strong. When Peter explains his plan, everything that’s been happening starts to make sense, and my anger increases. However, I figure out that instead of being angry too, Derek is actually listening to Peter. He’s rationalizing it out, and knowing that ultimately he’ll stand by Peter, I grab Stiles and run towards his jeep.

            “What’s happening?” he asks

            “Drive to the school. We have to warn Scott” I say

            Stiles starts speeding towards the school and asks, “About Peter?”

            “Yeah, and about Derek taking his side” I say

            “What?” he yells

            “I don’t remember the fire as well as Derek does. He has a lot of anger inside of him because of a lot of different things, okay. He rationalized what Peter said. At least that’s what it felt like. So we have to tell Scott because they’ll go after him next. I don’t agree with this.” I explain to him

            Stiles stares at me for a second before asking, “So you’re going against your family?”

            “I guess I am” I say bitterly

            Stiles reaches over to squeeze my hand, and I can’t help but remember what Derek said earlier, but I know this isn’t the time to figure it out so I simply squeeze his hand back.


	10. Teen Wolf 1.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-Captain:  
> The Alpha finally reveals himself to Scott and gives him an idea of why he has killed certain people. Argent stages an encounter thinking that Jackson may be a werewolf. Meanwhile, Allison discovers a bit more about her family's secrets and confronts Lydia about her kissing Scott.
> 
> *Sorry for the long wait. Life got a little hectic*

As soon as we reach the school, Stiles doesn’t hesitate to start running towards the locker room, but we’re too late, Derek and Peter have already been here. After listening to Scott and Stiles argue for twenty minutes, I finally intervene.

“Guys! Stop! Let’s just all go home and sleep. Peter and Derek won’t strike again tonight. You both keep yelling and all it’s doing is giving me a bigger headache. I’m the one who just found out that my sister was killed by my uncle and that my brother has decided to take his side. So can we please just stop talking about what to do next when I’m pretty sure we don’t even know what to do right now” I yell all in one breathe. It isn’t until Stiles hugs me that I realize I’m crying.

“She’s right Stiles, let’s just take a breather” says Scott grabbing my hand and giving me a sympathetic smile.

“Okay” says Stiles while guiding me out of the school. As soon as we step outside, I feel something watching us and know that it’s Derek - a sadness radiating from him, which only makes me cry more.

By the time we make it back to Stiles’ house, I’m exhausted. I give Stiles a halfhearted smile before getting out of the car and going to the guest room. I know Stiles has questions, but I also know that I won’t be able to answer any of them. So when I feel Stiles outside my door, I’m quick to tell him I’m fine, and after hearing his sigh followed by his retreating steps, I throw myself into bed.

The next day, I’m still in shock. When Stiles tells me he’s going to Scott’s house, I merely nod before telling him to go without me. Stiles seems like he wants to argue, but leaves without any discussion. I spend the day lying in bed trying to figure out what to do. It’s late by the time I hear Stiles get back, and when I make my way downstairs, I see him talking to his dad. His dad smiles at me, and when Stiles reenters with a bottle of whiskey I give both of them a look.

“Just an ounce, Stiles” says the sheriff

However, when Stiles sees that his dad isn’t paying attention to him, he quickly pours him a glass full of whiskey instead of an ounce. I give Stiles a disturbed look, but he merely grins at me. It isn’t until Mr. Stilinski starts discussing the case that I figure out Stiles’ plan. However, as the sheriff continues to talk, my stomach churns. It was all starting to make sense now, but it does nothing to comfort me. If Derek thought he was doing the right thing by the family, he wouldn’t rest until he saw it through.

When I notice that Stiles is pouring his dad another drink I harshly whisper, “Stiles”, but he only gives me a shrug while saying, “I’m gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle in hell”.

As the night continues I can feel Stiles’ regret. When his dad starts talking about personal stuff, I can tell that Stiles isn’t paying attention anymore. Stiles excuses himself, but when his dad mentions his mother I feel the shift in the room. He quickly stops his dad from drinking anymore and gives me a look I can’t quite place, but it makes my heart constrict painfully.

“Help me get him upstairs?” he asks softly

We each grab Mr. Stilinski and lead him upstairs to his room. After ensuring that he’s asleep, we make our way back downstairs.

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?” he asks not looking at me

“What happened to your mom?” I felt his heart rate jump and quicken and am about to take my question back but he starts to talk

“She died when I was eight. She had frontotemporal dementia; it’s shrinkage of the brain that leads to dementia and death. We don’t really talk about her. It was hard for both of us” he says

I’m about to reply when Stiles phone goes off. He quickly checks it and when his heart speeds up I know it’s bad. He grabs my hand and leads me towards his jeep. It isn’t until we’re inside that he says that Peter is taking Scott’s mom on a date. My heart jumps at the thought, and I feel my throat close up when I realize that I’ll have to see Peter.

We get to Scott’s house and he quickly jumps into the car and points Stiles in the direction we have to go. As we get closer, my heart rate accelerates and somehow Stiles knows because he grabs my hand and squeezes it. It seems to be our way of comforting each other. I briefly sense Scott’s eyes on our hands and then my face, but before he can question it, Peter’s car is right in front of us.

Stiles’ stops the car so that Scott can get out, before speeding back up to hit the back of Peter’s car. Both Stiles and I get out of the car and when I see Peter I can’t help but freeze. He gives me a disappointed look and mutters, “why don’t you join us Malia. We’re family”. Noticing my expression, he merely gives me a disappointed look before whispering “nicely done Scott. Nicely done”.

As Stiles tries to buy time, I hear Peter talking to Scott. It isn’t until I hear Jackson’s name that I become worried. I give Scott a panicked look when I see him turn to leave, but he only motions for me to stay with Stiles before running off. It isn’t until Scott’s gone that I realize something; if Peter is occupying Mrs. McCall then that means Derek is with Jackson. Peter must hear my heart beat rise because he grins at me and my anger bubbles. It isn’t until they leave that Stiles’ questions where Scott is.

“He left to go deal with Derek and Jackson” I tell him

“Then we have to go help him” Stiles says while walking towards the driver’s seat of the jeep.

I grab his arm before he opens the door and say “I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“How is that not a good idea? A not good idea is not going” he replies

“Scott needs to focus on protecting Jackson, if you go it will just make Scott worry even more” I explain

“But you’ll be there. You can help Scott” Stiles says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world

“Stiles, Derek is still my brother, and while I don’t agree with him that doesn’t mean I can fight him. I know him and even if he has sided with Peter he won’t hurt Scott” I say

Stiles looks like he wants to argue but he knows I’m right. “So what do we do then?” he asks

“We go back to your house and Scott will find us in the morning” I say simply

Stiles’ nerves give away his reluctance, but he nonetheless listens to me. On the drive back I start to worry about what could go wrong. Peter won’t stop until he’s killed everyone responsible for the fire, and I can’t help but worry how far Derek plans on taking it all. Once we reach the house, Stiles grabs my hand and squeezes it.

“What?” I asked concerned

“You’re sure Scott will be fine?” he asks

I give Stiles’ hand a squeeze back before nodding my head. We stay like that for a minute and it isn’t till Stiles lets go that Derek’s voice comes back to me. _You like him._ I shake the thought away. This isn’t the time to be thinking about these things, but the voice inside my head whispers _but you do like him_.


	11. Teen Wolf 1.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formality:  
> Kate Argent has Derek chained up in a basement following her attack on his house and shows him off to Allison before torturing him. The coach has banned Scott from the Spring Formal in exchange for not dropping him from the team for academic reasons. Scott intimidates Jackson into escorting Allison to the dance, and she asks Lydia to escort Stiles.

Sleep evaded me most of the night and, by Stiles constant tossing and pacing I knew he hadn’t fared much better. So when the sun finally comes up, I’m quick to tell Stiles to get ready. Once we see Scott, I see Stiles give a sigh of relief. However, my relief is short lived once Scott fills us in on exactly what happened last night.

_Kate has Derek_. My mind goes into panic mode. I hear both Stiles and Scott talking to me but can’t process anything they’re saying. _She won’t kill him_. _Not until she has the alpha_. _Peter._

The feeling of guilt quickly emerges, and Stiles must know what I’m thinking because he quickly grabs my hand. I see Scott give me a strange look, but quickly proceeds to finish the story. It isn’t until Stiles mentions that Derek must be dead that I snatch my hand back, and smack his head. However, Scott explains to Stiles why Derek isn’t dead prompting my thankfulness towards Scott to increase.

“Could you at least think of letting him die, at least for me” says Stiles. I give him a sharp look and he quickly raises his hand in defense.

When both Scott and I turn our attention towards the window, Stiles questions us. My heart lurches after hearing both Mrs. McCall’s phone call to my uncle and the tears. As soon as Scott sits on the bed I grab his hand and squeeze it. He gives me a half-hearted smile in return.

“You can’t save everyone Scott”, says Stiles after a minute

“I have to”

* * *

After Scott shoots down my idea to take shifts looking out for Allison, he decides its best I focus on finding Derek. I skip the first half of school and start looking; the problem though is that I don’t know where Kate would have hidden Derek. I follow a couple of leads but the scents always seem to disappear or become too diluted for me to find. By mid-day I figure it’s useless and that we’ll have to wait for Kate to use him as bait.

By the time I get back to school I’m frustrated to no end, and when I hear about whose taking Allison to the dance, my frustration peaks; Scott was supposed to be taking her in order to keep an eye out. I quickly track Scott down and start firing questions. It isn’t until he clamps his hand over my mouth and tells me to calm down that I realize how crazy I must look. I take a few breathes and motion for him to explain.

 “I’m banned from the dance because I’m failing three classes”, I’m about to interrupt when Scott gives me a look, and I let him continue, “coach said that this was the only way I could stay on the team and when I tried to quit he said no. Jackson is the only other person who could take Allison and keep a lookout” he finishes.

“How did you even get him to agree? If I was him I wouldn’t want anything to do with this” I tell him. When I feel his heart rate pick up and a somewhat sheepish look cross his face I know exactly how he convinced him. “You can’t just go wolf like that! What if someone saw you” I yell

“I had to Malia. She’s important to me just like Stiles is to you” he says. My face must show my shock because he quickly adds, “I’ve seen the way you look at him, and why else would you side against your family. Peter I understand, but not Derek”.

“Peter’s revenge plan is only going to cause more problems, and I don’t know what Derek is thinking siding with him. As for my feeling for Stiles, I don’t know what they are and it doesn’t matter, you know he loves Lydia. Besides I’m doing it for you too. I like you, not in a romantic way, more of a brotherly way. You have a good head on your shoulder. Plus you remind me of Derek before the fire” I say bumping his shoulder

“He’s infatuated with Lydia. He cares about you, I can tell”, he tells me and I try to ignore the skip in my heart rate but I know Scott heard it by his grin, “and thanks”

“For what?” I ask

“Being on our side. For believing in me” he says

I link my arm with him and give him a squeeze as we continue to walk to class.

“Hey Scott” I say after a minute

“Hmm”

“Do you think it would be okay if I stayed with you for a little bit?” I ask, avoiding looking at him

“But…Stiles won’t like this” he says stopping me

“I doubt he’ll mind that much” I say trying to tug him forwards

“I think he will. You’re important to him” he says giving me a meaningful look before finally walking again

“Regardless, I can’t stay with him forever” I say ignoring his look

“You could” he says in a teasing voice

“Stop” I say laughing, “but really?”

“I would have to ask my mom, but I’m sure she’d be fine with it” he says

I choose to move the subject along and say, “So what plan did you and Stiles come up with?” I ask.

He grins at me before asking, “How do you feel about being my date to the formal?”

“But you can’t go” I say confused.

“Not with permission” he says.

“I would love too then” I say with a smile.

* * *

I meet Scott in the parking later that night.

“You look beautiful” he says

“No sweet talking me. You could have warned me that Stiles was coming with Lydia” I say

“Malia, I’m sorry. It was a spontaneous thing that happened at the last minute” he explains quickly

I give him a frown but quickly realize that I’m being irrationally jealous, so instead say, “you look handsome”.

He gives me a kiss on the cheek before saying he’ll meet me inside. I bite the inside of my cheek and start to question how smart of an idea it was to come to the formal.

I quickly make my way inside and immediately feel like I’m being watched but I don’t catch site of Peter anywhere. I quickly make my way over to Scott, once I spot him at the bleachers, and try calming him down when I see how jumpy he is. He finally manages to real a little when he spots Jackson and Allison dancing, but I do the opposite. Scott notices my change and figures out quickly what’s caused my reaction. We can both hear the speech between Stiles and Lydia and that’s when I know. _I like him but he’ll never like me_. I tell Scott that I’m getting a drink and quickly leave before he can stop me.

Once I reign in my emotions I look back onto the dance floor and can’t help the smile that appears on my face. Scott’s dancing with Allison and they both seem to be bursting with joy. When I see them leave, I try to go find Stiles, but instead find a nervous Jackson.

“What happened?” I demand

“I was…behind…Stiles” he starts to mutter.

“Stiles what? Jackson what happened?” I yell

“The Argent's know. Stiles is looking for Lydia” he rushes out.

My heart drops and I start running trying to catch Scott’s scent.


	12. Teen Wolf 1.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Code Breaker:  
> After Allison sees her father, Chris Argent, fail in his attempt to run Scott down with his car, Chris Argent decides to send Allison and his sister Kate to Washington. Stiles convinces Peter Hale, who is the alpha werewolf, to spare Lydia's life after he bites her. Peter Hale agrees to Stiles' request, but in return Stiles must help him locate Derek. Meanwhile, Jackson is called to get Lydia to the hospital. Scott must cope with the girl he loves knowing his secret.

By the time I find Scott it’s too late. Allison’s seen him, and Scott’s taken off running. When I see him run into the woods, I quickly run after him. By the time I catch up to him I see him on the floor crying and don’t hesitate to grab him. He cries into my shoulder, and lets out a heartbreaking scream. All I can do is hold him as his heart breaks; he’s lost the girl he just got back. I continue to comfort him for as long as I feel it’s safe to stay in the woods.

“We have to go Scott” I urge him gently.

He slowly nods and gets up, “I know where we can go” he says.

We start walking and I’m surprised when we end up at an animal clinic, but don’t comment. When Scott drops to the floor in a corner, I figure its best to give him some space, and decide to sit in the waiting room. The silence seems deafening, but it doesn’t last long; the dogs in the room start to howl having sensed the dread and sadness coming from Scott. I’m about to check on Scott, when he comes bursting through the door.

“I have a plan on how we can find Derek” he says before grabbing my hand and tugging me out the door. “Remember how I howled in order to signal the alpha, maybe that will work with Derek too” he says.

“I tried that already. He didn’t answer” I say realizing we’re making our way back into the woods.

“Maybe he was waiting for me. You know he’s protective of you. He needed to know you wouldn’t be alone”, he says while climbing onto a rock overlooking the city.

Scott releases a howl, and we wait a few seconds but there’s nothing. My face must show my disappointment, but before Scott can say anything, we hear a howl. I quickly grab his hand and start running in the direction of the howl. When I realize what direction we’re headed in, I start to worry that it may be Peter, but continue along.

Once we reach the woods right outside my old house, I signal for Scott to be quite. I start to get closer to the house, but Scott stops me and motions for me to follow him. Scott finds a hidden passageway, and I finally realize why I could never find Derek. As Scott and I walk the hallway, he tells me the rest of his plan. He must notice my discomfort because he gives my hand a squeeze in an effort to reassure me. Once we reach the doorway, I see Derek tied to a fence and can’t help the uneasy feeling that follows.

“Help me with this” Derek says immediately upon noticing us

“No” Scott says

“What?” exclaims Derek

“Not until you tell us how to stop Peter” I tell him, not looking at him

“You really want to talk about this right now” asks Derek

“He’s going after Allison and her family” explains Scott

“So what?” yells Derek

“Derek!” I yell frustrated

“No! I will not risk my life for Scott’s girlfriend. He’s not in love with her. He’s too young! It’s just a stupid teenage crush that means absolutely nothing. Now get me out of here!” he yells.

“You might be right, but I know something you don’t. Peter said he didn’t know what he was doing when he killed your sister right. He lied. Remember this” says Scott while holding out the paper with the deer that has a vendetta signal on its belly. “This is what brought your sister back to Beacon hills right?” asks Scott and I can see Derek’s discomfort grow.

“Where did you get that?” Derek asks while staring at me, but I ignore him.

“My boss told me a few months ago that someone came to the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was?” he asks. “Peter’s nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the alpha, and that’s why you’re going to help us”, finishes Scott in a matter-of-fact tone. Scott must notice Derek’s mood because he adds, “just say you’ll help me, and I help you unlock your other hand”.

However, Scott’s help isn’t needed; I feel Derek’s anger rise and it takes little effort for him to free himself.

“I’ll help you” Derek says and I can’t help but rush over to hug him. He hugs me back quickly before releasing me and turning to look at Scott once again. “Let’s go” he says

As we make our way back outside I notice that Derek is lagging behind.

“Hold on Scott” I say while grabbing Derek’s arm.

“Something doesn’t feel right” says Derek

“What do you mean?” I ask him

“I don’t know it’s kind of like” he starts but Scott interrupts him.

“Don’t say too easy. When people say too easy, bad things happen” Scott says quickly. “Do you think finding you was easy. Do you think getting away from Allison’s dad was easy? None of this has been easy” yells Scott

“Fine you’re right” says Derek, but as soon as Scott releases a breath of relief, Derek is shot with an arrow.

I quickly drop to my knees beside him and get him back to a standing position, but he’s shot again in the leg. He quickly pushes me aside and yells for us to cover our eyes. I quickly stand after realizing what’s happening. I help Derek remove the arrows before grabbing Scott and running for cover. However, lugging two large men proves to be difficult, even for me, considering that I can’t see very well. Finally Derek shouts for us to leave him, but I refuse.

When I see Allison come towards Scott and me, I know everything’s about to get worst. Kate shows up not a second later and tells Allison to kill us and demonstrates on Derek.

“Derek! Stop!” I scream trying to get to Derek, but Scott grabs my arm stopping me.

I see Kate raise her weapon on us, but before Kate can shoot us, Argent shows up.

Scott and I quickly take cover, but look up when we hear fighting. I see Argent fire at his sister, and release a short breathe of relief knowing she won’t be able to kill us. However, my relief is short lived when I realize that Peter has arrived and decided to join the party.

Peter is quick to snatch Kate and take her inside, and before anyone can do anything, I hear him kill her. I quickly grab Scott’s arm and see Derek follow us into the house. When Peter makes a move to kill Allison, Scott and I get into a fighting position, and when I see Peter in the mist of shifting, both Scott and I take the opening. We both lunge, but aren’t fast enough. Peter throws us out the window effortlessly, and when he makes a move towards us again, Derek intervenes. Derek manages to get a few punches in, but soon joins us outside. As I’m trying to get up, I see Stiles and Jackson show up.

Both Jackson and Stiles throw something at Peter, but it does seem to do anything. That is, until Allison shoots the tube causing Peter to be set on fire. I stay on the floor as I watch Peter die and can’t help the tears that spring to my eyes. I quickly wipe them away knowing that he doesn’t deserve my mourning.

Once I get up, I quickly look around for Derek, and when I see where he is, my stomach drops; he’s making his way over to Peter. I quickly make our way over to him in an attempt to stop him, but it’s too late. Derek’s killed Peter and become the alpha. When I see Derek make his way towards me, I back away. I feel Scott grab my arm, and I merely shake my head at Derek.

Scott starts to lead me away and so when I notice Derek step forward again, I tell him to stop. Realizing that I don’t want to see him, he makes a break for the woods. Neither the Argent’s nor I follow him. Scott is quick to lead me towards Stiles and Jackson. I see Allison and Scott exchange a glance before Argent leads his daughter away.

“Come on Mal” says Scott ushering me into the car

* * *

The car ride to the hospital is a blur. My thoughts are going a mile a minute when I find out that Peter bit Lydia and that she might be rejecting the bite.

Once we get to the hospital, we sneak into Lydia’s room to check on her. As soon as we’re inside, we quickly check the bite mark, and my anxiety doubles when I see that it hasn’t healed.

“She’s not a werewolf” says Scott confused

“Then what the hell is she?!” asks Stiles directing the question to me

“I don’t know” I tell him, “I don’t know” I say again when I see Stiles disbelief, “I’ll have to ask Derek”

“You’re going to talk to Derek” asks Scott concerned

“Eventually. He’s still my family” I say not looking at either of them

“But he’s insane” demands Stiles

I give him a sharp look before saying, “we should probably go. I still have to get my stuff from Stiles’ house, and I know that Scott wants to go see Allison”.

“Wait! Get your stuff. Why?” asks Stiles confused

“You didn’t tell him?” asks Scott in disbelief

“Tell me what exactly?” asks Stiles getting impatient

“There hasn’t exactly been an ample amount of free time. I’m staying with Scott for a while” I tell him without making eye contact

“Why?” yells Stiles

“Because I can’t face Derek yet. I can’t go back to my house, and I can’t keep staying with you” I say quickly

“Why not?” asks Stiles

“Because I can’t” I say simply trying to get Stiles to drop it

“We can talk to my dad. He really likes having a girl in the house” says Stiles like it fixes everything.

I give Scott a ‘help me’ look, but he merely says “Just stay for tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow”.

My face must show my anger because Stiles asks me “you okay?”

I nod my head before shooting Scott a look. “Let’s just go” I say defeated.

* * *

The next morning when Stiles brings up the matter of me leaving, Mr. Stilinski tells me that I am more than welcomed to stay for as long as it takes to get everything sorted with my brother. I can see Stiles smile, but it only makes me frown.

Knowing that I can’t leave on the premise that being with Stiles hurts now or that Scott needs my help with werewolf 101, I figure that I’m stuck here until I figure out what to do about Derek. I text Scott later telling him what happened, but all I get back is a winky face proving how unhelpful he is.

Life seems to only keep getting more complicated.


	13. Teen Wolf 2.01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega:  
> Lydia vanishes from the hospital after a disturbing hallucination, and is found naked in the woods two days later. Isaac, a tormented teen abused by his father, is attacked while working in his father's cemetery; Derek appears to save him. Jackson begins bleeding black blood and is told by Derek that his body is resisting the bite. Derek forces Scott to watch Gerard kill an innocent werewolf and declare that they will eliminate all werewolves to avenge his daughter Kate's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Was trying to decide if I should continue with the story; wasn't sure if you guys were still enjoying it. However, I decided that I should continue because I had not wrapped up the storyline I had planned.

I’m in the Stilinski guestroom when I hear Lydia’s scream. I shuffle off the bed and dial Stiles phone as I make my way downstairs when my phone goes off.

“Get to the hospital now” is all he says before hanging up.

By the time I reach the hospital, Scott’s already waiting in the jeep. He opens the door for me and I sit in the back. “Where’s Stiles?” I ask

“Getting Lydia’s scent” he says

I nod my head quickly, and it doesn’t take long for me to see Stiles coming out of the hospital. We’re on our way out when we see Allison coming towards us.

“What are you doing here?” asks Scott, “Someone is going to see us”.

“I don’t care. She’s my best friend, and we need to find her before they do” says Allison

“I can find her before the cops can” replies Scott

“How about before my father does?” counters Allison

“Get in” I say figuring things couldn’t get much worst.

As we start driving, Stiles asks “will they kill her if she turns?”

“I don’t know. They won’t tell me anything. All they say is that we’ll talk after Kate’s funeral and the others get here” she says

“What others?” I ask

“They won’t tell me that either” she says in a desperate tone

“You’re family has some serious communications issues” Stiles says before shouting to Scott “Are we going the right way?”

“Take the next right” I say before Scott can, and add “you don’t have to stick your face out the window Scott”.

“I can’t find the scent otherwise” he says, “and I want to help”

I shake my head at him, but don’t him from sticking his head out again. _He has to start learning these skills anyways_.

When Allison looks at me quizzically, I figure she’s trying to figure me out.

“So you’re a werewolf too?” she asks with an eyebrow rasied

“Um” I say looking over at Scott and Stiles

“She’s a werecoyote actually” says Stiles still looking at the road

“You knew” I ask in disbelief knowing that I had never mentioned that particular detail

“Derek told us” says Scott

“Turn left” I say quickly, before asking, “and when?”

“When the wolfsbane was in your system. Derek was still walking while you were passed out. He told us you were affected by it more because of the coyote part in you” explains Stiles

“How is that possible though?” asks Allison

“My mom just said I was special” I say looking out the window

“You are” says Stiles so nonchalantly that when we all give him a look he turns to ask, “what?”

“Nothing” I say, “take a right at the next intersection” I say

After taking a few more turns my stomach drops. I know what direction we’re going in and I can’t help but worry.

When we finally reach my old house I can feel everyone’s nerves go haywire.

“You’re sure she came here?” asks Stiles

Both Scott and I say yes, before making our way around the property. I keep close to Stiles and leave Scott and Allison talking alone hoping to give them a chance to talk about everything.

When Stiles finds the trip wire I’m the first to notice that Scott’s gotten trapped. I can’t help the laugh that escapes me but quickly walk up to Scott to help him out, but, before I can, I sense someone coming and so does Scott.

“Hide! Go!” yells Scott.

I grab Allison and Stiles and hide behind a tree. When I see Argent and a pair of men come, I feel Allison tense beside me. Once they leave, we all quickly make our way back over towards Scott who’s managed to release himself from the trap.

We make our way into the house, but don’t find anything that can help us locate Lydia. We all decide that it’s probably best to go home for now. On the car ride home, I tell Stiles and Scott that I’ll be skipping the first part of the day at school to see if I can talk to Derek, and make sure to emphasize that I’ll be going alone.

“Is this really a good idea Mal?” asks Scott looking at me concerned

“He’ll only talk to me” I say

Knowing that I’m right, they both drop the matter.

* * *

When I finally track Derek down, I find it odd that he’s at the school. However, when he sees me, he quickly turns the other direction and starts running. Once I get over the shock, I start to chase after him but classes have let out and the hallways are packed making it difficult. I sigh in frustration knowing that I won’t be able to find him.

_He doesn’t have a right to be mad at me_.

I figure its best to leave him alone for now and wait for him to come to me, and when I meet up with Scott and Stiles, I tell them as much. Trying to get my mind off of Derek, I ask them what the plan on doing today. Scott informs me that he plans on keeping an eye out on Allison at the funeral.

“Be careful” I say stressing to him the importance that no one see him

“I will” he says rushing off

After he leaves I turn to Stiles and he says “I got detention”.

I give him a look and simply say “I’ll entertain myself I guess” before leaving him.

* * *

When Scott and Stiles find me later that night to tell me everything that’s happened, my mind starts to spin and I have to sit down to calm myself. While I’m happy Lydia’s safe, the fact that back-up hunters, with no code, have shown up terrifies me. I know I need to find Derek and formulate a plan; with these new rules, we’re all in danger.


	14. Teen Wolf 2.02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shape Shifted:  
> Isaac's father is murdered by a strange creature. Scott discovers Isaac is now a werewolf. Isaac is then taken into custody for his father's murder. When it is revealed that the werewolf hunters are going to kill Isaac, Scott, Stiles and Derek plan to save him, as he is innocent. At the jail, Isaac transforms and breaks out, advancing on Stiles. Derek, being the Alpha werewolf, is able to force him into submission. Jackson, who had set up a video camera overnight to record his transformation, is upset to learn that nothing happened.

When Scott texts me during school to tell me that he felt another werewolf in the locker room, I start running towards the lacrosse field.  By the time I get on the field, I see that Stiles and Scott have come up with their own way of figuring out who it is and sigh.

_Idiots._

It doesn’t take me long to figure out who the new werewolf is, and when I see him charge towards Scott, I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the impact. Once I open my eyes, it’s easy to see that Stiles and Scott have figured it out. However, before we can do anything, Mr. Stilinski and two other cops show up to talk to the new werewolf. I meet Scott and Stiles on the field and smack them before saying “I could have figured this out without Scott acting like a maniac”.

Scott apologizes, and when I look to Stiles all he does is give me a grin. I roll my eyes and pay attention to the conversation the police are having with the kid. It isn’t until Stiles mentions that it’s a full moon, that I realize what we’ll have to deal with.

“I have to find Derek. I’ll find you guys later” I say while running back into the school. I hear Scott and Stiles yell for me to wait, but I don’t have time. I need to know what Derek is thinking and more importantly I need to explain to him how idiotic he’s being.

When I track Derek’s scent to an abandoned subway station I’m confused, but it’s quickly pushed aside once I see him.

“Mal” he says but I don’t let him finish

“You idiot! Why would you make another werewolf? We have enough of them as it is? Is that why you ran from me the other day because you didn’t want to tell me? What on earth possessed you to make another werewolf considering the fact that more hunters are here. Hunters without a code. You’re putting people lives at risk? Derek what happened to you?” I ask without taking a breathe

“Scott won’t be my beta. You’ve chosen them over me. I need to be able to protect myself. Having more betas gives me strength. It helps me keep both myself and you protected. Just because you’ve chosen Scott and Stiles over me doesn’t mean I won’t protect you. I’m gonna protect Isaac too” he says with hurt in his voice

“I didn’t choose them over you. I needed time to think. You chose Peter’s side and I knew you were wrong. You didn’t even let Scott try to find a cure. You just took it. And now you’re making betas without telling anyone and not to mention your beta, Isaac, just got arrested and will now be in a holding cell on the full moon and I’m pretty sure you haven’t taught him control yet” I explain to him giving him a glare

“He’s what?” asks Derek

“His father was murdered” I start to say but Derek interrupts me

“I know that. He told me, but why is he being held” he says

“I don’t know. I left Scott and Stiles talking to come find you” I say crossing my arms

“Come with me” he says while rushing past me.

I follow him and ask “where?”

“To get Scott so we can help Isaac” he says getting into his car and motioning for me to get in.

The car ride back to school is quite. Derek finally breaks the silence by saying “do you plan to be mad at me forever? I miss my sister”

“I-I just need time to get over all of this. You’re still my brother, and I’ll be on your side. Just stop being stupid” I tell him picking on a loose thread on my shirt.

He chuckles before saying “okay”

Once we reach the school we see a police car drive away with Isaac in the backseat, and Scott waiting outside. Derek pulls up in front of him and says “Get in”. I shake my head at him but remain quite. It’s Derek job to get Scott to trust him.

“Are you serious?” asks Scott, “You did that, that’s your fault” he finishes pointing to the retreating cop car.

“I know that” says Derek, “now get in the car and help me”.

Scott chances a look at me, but I shrug my shoulders indicating that it’s his choice. Scott starts to walk down the steps while saying, “I’ve got a better idea. I’m gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up”.

“Not when they do a real search of the house” says Derek criptically

“What do you mean?” questions Scott

“Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what’s in the house is worse” says Derek. I give him a look and all he says is “a lot worst”.

Derek reaches over me to open the door for Scott, and I move to the backseat prompting Scott to reluctantly get in. Once Scott’s inside he turns to look at me, “you’re okay with this?”

“Partly” I say, “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt”. Scott nods his head before turning back around.

Once we reach Isaac’s house, an unsettling feeling makes itself known in the pit of my stomach. As Derek and Scott discuss whether Isaac is truly innocent I explore the house a bit. It isn’t until Derek motions for me to follow him that the feeling grows stronger.

When we reach the basement, Derek tells Scott to practice his senses, and I stay beside Derek to watch. It takes Scott a minute to figure out what Derek is trying to get him to feel but once he does he turns to look at and says, “if we help you then you have to stop. You can’t just go around turning people into werewolves”.

“I can if they’re willing” answers Derek

“Did you tell Isaac about the Argents?” questions Scott, “about being hunted?”  
“Yes” answers Derek, “and he still asked”

“Then he’s an idiot” says Scott, and I can’t help but agree

“And you’re the idiot dating Argent’s daughter” replies Derek and when he sees Scott’s shocked face he adds, “yeah I know your little secret, and if I know, how long do you think it’s gonna take for them to find out. You saw what happens to an Omega. With me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control. Even on a full moon” he finishes

“If I’m with you I lose her” says Scott

“You’re gonna lose her anyways” replies Derek, “you know that”. As Derek walks away Scott stops him.

“I’m not part of your pack, but I want him out. He’s my responsibility too” says Scott

“Why? Because he’s one of us?” questions Derek

“Because he’s innocent” answers Scott

After discussing the plan, Derek makes his way back up the stairs. He looks at me, but I motion for him to go ahead without me when I feel Scott’s nervousness increase as it gets later.

“You can do this Scott. Just focus on your anchor” I tell him

“I’m trying” he says giving me a pained smile

“It’ll get easier” I say giving his hand a squeeze before making my way back to the car.

Once inside Derek looks over at me with a small smile and says, “They’ve won you over”.

“There good guys like you” I say simply.

Derek doesn’t respond and merely starts driving. Once we meet up with Stiles we switch to his car, and I reluctantly take the back seat.

“You sure this is gonna work?” asks Stiles looking at me

“It’s the best plan we have” I tell him wringing my hands

Once we reach the station, we start to go over the details and it doesn’t take long for Stiles and Derek to start arguing. However, once Derek starts threatening Stiles, I interrupt them.

“Just let Derek go. Derek go” I say giving them both a pleading look.

We all get out of the car and while Derek distracts the women in front, Stiles and I sneak in. The plan is ruined though when we notice that the keys are already gone. I tell Stiles that I’m gonna get Derek and by the time Derek is able to sneak in with me, Stiles has already disappeared. We find Stiles on the floor trying to scoot away from Isaac, whose already out of the cell and taken out a hunter. When Isaac notices us, he immediately turns his eyes onto Stiles sensing that he’s the easier target. Derek thankfully howls at him effectively stopping him from charging and forcing him to change back. I can’t help but be affected by the howl and Stiles has to grab my hand to steady me. Before I can fully recover, I feel Derek grab me and tells Stiles to handle the cops.

“How?” asks Stiles

“Think of something” Derek says before dragging me and Isaac out.

“We can’t just leave him” I say trying to keep up with Derek

“He’ll be fine” is all Derek says

* * *

By the time I get back to the Stilinski house, Stiles and his dad are already home. Once inside, I see that the sheriff is passed out on the couch, and I put a blanket on him before turning the TV off and making my way up to Stiles’ room.

“Thank you for leaving me” is the first thing out of his mouth when he sees me

“I’m sorry. How much trouble are you in?” I ask

“Enough” he says releasing a big breath

I sit on his bed and turn his chair so he’s facing me. “Don’t be mad at me” I tell him

“I’m not” he says

“You seem mad” I say pocking his arm

He bats my hand away trying to fight a smile before saying “I’m mad at Derek. It’s his fault in the first place”

“You’re right on that note” I say still angry at Derek

“It’s weird now to think you guys are related” he says suddenly

“What do you mean?” I ask, confused as to where this came from

“Before I didn’t know either of you. All I knew was the fire and that you guys were related. Now I know both of you and it’s weird. You and Derek are so different” he says

“He wasn’t always like this. I told Scott once that he reminds me of the old Derek” I tell him and laugh when I see his reaction

“Really? I can’t imagine him anything put sour” he says chuckling

“Well he was” I say poking him again

“What happened?” he asks

“A lot” I say flopping back onto his bed, “I think I’ll just go to bed. Get some sleep Stiles”, getting up and walking towards the door.

“Nigh Lia” he says.


	15. Teen Wolf 2.03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Pick:  
> Chris begins Allison's training to become a werewolf hunter. At school, Erica, an epileptic girl, has a seizure and ends up in the hospital. There, Derek delivers the bite upon the promise that her illness will vanish. Dr. Deaton finds a dead hunter in his office and Chris wants him to find out what happened. Scott discovers Boyd is now a werewolf and is forced into a fight with Derek, Erica, and Isaac. Jackson is shocked when he exhibits inhuman strength.

The next morning proves to be uneventful - thankfully. It isn’t until after gym class that anything happens. When I feel something coming from the gym, I go to investigate and when I get there I see Scott catching Erica, who is suffering from a seizure. She’s quickly taken to the hospital, and I can’t help the feeling of dread that comes after the ambulance takes her away.

During lunch, Scott mentions his plans with Allison and that Stiles and Lydia are also going. “Do you want to come?” he asks

I give him a deadpan look before saying “I’ll pass”

“Allison said she wants you to come. I want you to come” he says giving me a sad smile

“Scott, I’d rather not have to stare at Stiles gawking Lydia” I say quickly

“But Malia” he starts to say, but I’m quick to interrupt

“It’s fine Scott. Have fun with Allison” I tell him, bumping his shoulder affectionately, “besides I have other things to do”.

Before Scott can ask what, Stiles makes his way over with a set of keys. I’m about to ask what they’re for when we see Erica come into the lunch room looking drastically different.

“What the holy hell is that?” asks Lydia coming to stand by our table

I quickly get up to follow Erica, and feel Stiles and Scott behind me. We catch her in time to see her get into a car with Derek. “I think I know what I’m doing today” I say to Scott.

As soon as school lets out, I make my way towards the abandoned subway where Derek has been staying. When I get there, I’m greeted by both Isaac and Erica.

“Where’s my brother?” I ask already annoyed

“He’s out” Erica says looking me over

“I’m not the new werewolf. I know he’s here” I say rolling my eyes

“He doesn’t want to see you” explains Erica nonchalantly going over to sit

“Really?” I say trying to catch sight of him

“Really” says Isaac getting in my line of vision

“I’m not the new werewolf” I say flashing him my eyes to get him to take a step back

“Go home Malia” I hear Derek call out

“I thought I was” I say trying to pinpoint his location

“It’s with Stiles. You’ve made that clear” he says, and I can’t help the way my throat closes up when he says that.

“We should be working together. You’re being an idiot, and if you keep doing this I am going to choose them” I say trying to get Derek to show himself.

“I think you’re the idiot for not being on his side” answers Erica instead of Derek

“You don’t know what you just signed up for” I tell her stepping closer to her

“I do. I’ve embraced being part of Derek’s pact. You on the other hand have sided against your own brother” she says walking towards me

“I would recommend that you take a step back” I say flashing my eyes

“I think I won’t” she says smirking

“Erica” I hear Derek call in a warning tone.

Erica begrudgingly listens but not before wiping her hair in my face.

“I think that’s your que to leave” says Isaac coming towards me

Knowing that I won’t be able to see Derek, I quickly leave not wanting to deal with Isaac or Erica anymore.

* * *

The next morning, I reluctantly listen to the details about Scott and Stiles double date, and feel guilty for being happy that it was ruined. Scott shoots me a look upon picking up my mood, and I raise my hands in defense. In an effort to change the conversation, I tell them both about how Derek won’t see me, Erica’s a bitch, and that Derek probably plans on making another beta.

“How do you know?” asks Scott.

“It’s the perfect number, but he won’t speak to me so I can’t talk him out of it. Plus, his two new little betas won’t let me near him, and frankly I don’t have the patience for them” I tell him.

“I’ll talk to Erica” suggests Scott.

“Good luck with her” I mumble.

When I meet up with Scott later, I can immediately tell that the talk with Erica was horrible.

“Don’t say I told you so” he says

“Okay” I reply

It’s at lunch that I finally tell him and he shoots me a look.

“You never said I couldn’t say it later” I say sitting down at our table grinning.

We both notice when Allison sits behind him, and if her mood is anything to go off of, the talk with Erica really didn’t go well. I focus on my lunch in an effort to give them some semblance of privacy. It isn’t until Allison leaves and Stiles comes that I participate in the conversation. However, it’s not a long one once we realize who Derek’s next target it.

“Maybe we should let him” suggest Stiles as we walk through school discussing the plan.

I wheel around to look at him and he only makes it worse when the words Erica and sensational are used in the same sentence.

“Scott, I’ll meet you at the rink” I say before leaving. Stiles’ tries to grab my hand, but I pull it away and continue on.

* * *

After school, when Scott and I are making our way to the rink, Scott brings up Stiles.

“He keeps asking what he did wrong you know” Scott says, but when I don’t respond he continues, “you should tell him”.

“No” I say

“Why?” asks Scott

“He loves Lydia and Lydia is giving him attention right now, and now he has Erica too stare at” I snap

“Jealousy is not a good look for you Mal” he says

“Can we just focus on getting Boyd” I say a little desperately.

By the time we get to Boyd though, it’s too late. I sense it the minute we get inside, but I let Scott talk anyways. When I feel Derek’s presence, I quickly try to tell Scott, but Derek’s already made himself known. I give him a dirty look and, while he’s good at hiding his emotions, I can see the hurt in his eyes. I’m so focused on Derek, that it takes Erica talking to me to notice her and Isaac behind him.

“Okay, hold on this isn’t exactly a fair fight” says Scott gesturing at all of us

“Then go home” says Derek

“I meant fair for them” says Scott getting in a fight stance.

I try to get to Derek, but Erica immediately grabs me. I’m able to push her away, but Isaac quickly takes her spot; Every time I get away from one of them, the other is there to block my path. I finally focus on Erica and take her down, and I see that Scott has done the same with Isaac.

“Don’t you see? He’s not doing this for you, he’s just adding to his own power okay? It’s all about him. He makes you feel like he’s giving you some kind of gift when all he’s done is turn you into a bunch of dogs” yells Scott before throwing both Isaac and Erica at Derek’s feet.

“It’s true. It is about power” says Derek before shifting. He starts towards Scott, and before I can go forward Scott grabs my arm and shakes his head, knowing that I won’t be able to fight Derek.

Derek is a lot stronger than Scott, and I end up putting myself between them knowing Derek won’t do anything. Derek takes a step back once he sees me, and I don’t hesitate to kneel next to Scott to check on his injuries.  He tries to convince Boyd again, and I’m about to tell him that he’s too late when Boyd finally shows him the bite. I feel Scott’s frustration and my own grows when Derek leaves without even a glance towards me. I help Scott to the animal clinic and am about to go inside with him when he tells me to go and fill Stiles in on what’s happened.

“You’re sure you’ll be okay?” I ask, hesitant to leave him alone

“Yeah. It’ll heal” he says giving me a smile.

I squeeze his arm before making my way to Stiles house.

By the time I get back to Stiles’ house, I’m surprised to see the jeep gone. Figuring that he might be at the sheriff’s station, I decide head over there. When I get to the station and see that Stiles’ jeep isn’t there either, I quickly go inside hoping Mr. Stilinski will know where he is.


	16. Teen Wolf 2.04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abomination:  
> When Stiles takes his jeep in for repair, he is paralyzed by the creature's toxin and witnesses it kill the mechanic. Jackson discovers there are actually over 2 hours of missing footage from the night he recorded himself. The creature attacks Derek and paralyzes him. Derek falls into the pool and Stiles jumps in to save him. They discover the creature cannot swim, so they stay in the water until Scott saves them. Derek realizes that the creature is a Kanima. Gerard reveals he knows Scott's secret and blackmails him.

“Malia, hey, what are you doing here?” asks Mr. Stilinski when I enter his office.

“Have you spoken to Stiles? He isn’t at the house” I say

“Have you checked Scott’s house?” questions Mr. Stilinski

“I was just with Scott actually” I tell him

“Here, I’ll call him” he says, however, he doesn’t manage to dial more than the first number when a deputy comes into the office.

“Sherriff, your son just called reporting a murder at an auto shop” he says

Mr. Stilinski quickly gets up to follow the deputy out.

Before he can pass me, I grab his arm and ask “can I come?”

He looks hesitant, but nonetheless nods his head. By time we make it to the crime scene, Stiles is huddled in the back of the ambulance car rubbing his hands together harshly. The sheriff and I both quickly make our way over to him.

“Stiles what happened?” questions the sheriff taking a seat beside Stiles.

“I walked in and saw the jeep on top of the guy, that’s all” says Stiles rubbing his hand roughly not looking at his dad.

_He’s lying_

“What’s wrong with your hand?” I ask trying to distract the sheriff, figuring that something supernatural happened.

“Nothing” he says before looking at his dad and asking, “can I just get out of here now?”

“Yeah, but not the jeep” Mr. Stilinski tells Stiles and upon seeing Stiles face explains, “we have to impound it”.

“Can you at least make sure they wash it?” asks Stiles annoyed before his dad leaves.

“So what actually happened?” I ask taking a seat next to him

“Let’s find Scott so I don’t have to explain the story twice” he says getting up quickly, while taking his phone out.

Once Scott picks us up from the crime scene, Stiles starts to explain everything about the mysterious thing killing people.

“You’re right it isn’t like you, but it knew me somehow” finishes Stiles

“So it might know us, but we have no idea what it is?” I question feeling overwhelmed.

“Basically” Stiles says, and then asks, “so what happened with Boyd?”

Scott and I exchange a look before telling Stiles everything that happened with us.

“Wait, what happened to you?” I question remembering that Scott had mentioned that Stiles was doing his own investigation on Boyd.

“Erica punched me in the face after she destroyed my car” mutters Stiles

“She knocked you out?” questions Scott surprised

“Yeah, she knocked me out and left me in a dumpster” replies Stiles bitterly, before asking me, “So Derek won’t see you?”

“No, and his new beta’s are protecting him, so I can’t even get that close” I grumble slumping into my seat

“We’ll figure this out. We’ll figure all of it out” says Scott determinedly, before driving off to drop Stiles and I off.

* * *

The next day at school when I find Scot and Stiles, I end up witnessing Stiles professing his undying love for Scott.

“I think Scott’s already taken Stiles” I say teasingly coming to sit next to Scott

“Hahaha Malia. Why can’t you relay Allison’s messages?” he questions clearly unamused

“You’re the one who wanted to convey her messages. Blame yourself” I say smirking

Stiles’ releases a puff of air before asking Scott, “so what did your boss say?”

“He said the argents would have a book on all the things they found” says Scott

“A bestiary” says Stiles slightly surprising me with his knowledge on what a bestiary is.

“Is that even a real word” questions Scott jokingly, but when Stiles explains to him what it is, I can’t help but laugh at Scott’s expression

“How is it that everyone knows about this stuff but me?” questions Scott exasperated

“My best friend and the girl living next door to me are werewolves. It’s kind of a priority of mine” explains Stiles

“And I grew up with this” I say in an effort to comfort Scott

“Well we need that book” say Scott and Stiles at the same time.

“We should probably tell Allison” I say

“Stiles think you can convey the message?” asks Scott looking at Stiles with amusement

“Yeah whatever, just stay close” he says before going off to find Allison.

I stay behind with Scott, while Stiles goes and tells Allison.

“It really would be better if I delivered the messages” I tell Scott

“Its good practice for him” laughs Scott

We then proceed to watch Stiles run back and forth from Scott to Allison to convey messages, and judging by Stiles breathing, it looks like he’ll pass out soon. By the end, Stiles is reduced to an inhaler, and Scott and I can’t hide our amusement. However, once the last message is conveyed, we get straight to putting a plan in motion for getting Gerald’s keys at the lacrosse game.

* * *

I can’t help but be nervous at the lacrosse game. The plan is risky, but it’s the only shot we have to figuring out what’s killing people in Beacon Hills. I strategically place myself where Allison and Gerald can’t see me, but where I can keep an eye out on both of them. As I continue to watch the lacrosse game, I notice that Allison has gotten the keys, and I signal for Stiles to get them from her. I watch Stiles get the keys from her, and release a breath of air when no one notices him leave.

However, when coach asks for Stiles, I immediately panic, and when Coach ends up telling Boyd to play for Stiles, my panic increases immensely. I immediately stand up when I see that Boyd is about to take on the giant from the other team. When he knocks him down, the crowd goes crazy, but I only pay attention to Gerald’s expression. I see Scott try to stop Boyd but the agitation fueling Boyd makes it difficult to stop him. Scott casts me a desperate look, and I merely motion for him to go after Boyd, knowing that if we don’t stop him Gerald will notice something.

Thankfully, Scott is able to get the attention away from Boyd, but is unfortunately taken out by another player. Realizing that Scott is about to shrug off the tackle, which would normally take a person out, I run on to the field and try to stop him but it’s too late. When he stands, I see the change in expression on Gerald’s face and panic, which only increases when I hear Gerald ask Scott to dinner. Scott sends me a panicked look but there isn’t anything I can do.

After he leaves with Allison, I immediately head into the school to find Stiles. However, I’m surprised to find that Stiles’ scents lead away from Gerald’s office, but it quickly makes sense when I catch Erica and Derek’s scent as well. I start running towards the pool and realize what’s in there with them.

Stiles spots me first and quickly yells, “Jump into the water”.

I don’t hesitate to listen. “What’s wrong with Derek?” I ask swimming towards them.

“I’m paralyzed from the neck down” asks Derek, clearly aggravated with the situation

“How?” I ask concerned

“That thing did it”, informs Stiles pointing at the large lizard thing, “it can paralyze you”.

“Where’s Erica?” I ask but before either of them can answer me, I see her face first on the floor. “Never mind. What do we do?” I ask helping Stiles with Derek

"I need my phone to call Scott” explains Stiles

“Give him to me” I say shouldering Derek’s weight

Stiles barely manages to get his phone without the thing grabbing him and immediately tries calling Scott, but it’s useless when Scott immediately hangs up.

“Maybe I can take him” I say

“No!” scream both Derek and Stiles.

“Well then what are we supposed to do?” I ask annoyed

“I don’t know” mumbles Stiles

I’m about to retort, when I catch Scott’s scent, “Scott’s here”.

When Scott arrives at the pool, it doesn’t take long before the thing takes off.  I immediately pull both Derek and Stiles out of the water, and as soon as the paralysis wears off, Derek grabs Erica, who’s also recovered and takes off before I can ask him anything. Stiles and Scott, both unfazed by it, usher me back into the main part of the school.

“I know where the bestiary is” explains Scott leading us towards Gerald’s office again.

However, finding the bestiary proves useless when we see that it’s in a completely different language. Nonetheless we make a copy and make our way outside. I’m about to ask what are next move is, when Derek shows up again.

“It’s a Kanima” he says

“You knew this whole time?” I ask angry that he hadn’t shared this information earlier

“No, only when it was confused by its own reflection” he says to me before starting to walk away and explaining that he doesn’t know much else.

“Derek! We need to work together on this” says Scott, “maybe even tell the Argent's”

“You trust them?” asks Derek whipping around

“No one trusts anyone. That’s the problem. While we’re here arguing who is on whose side, something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us is killing people” explains Scott, “and we still don’t know anything about it”.

“I know one thing. When I find it, I’m going to kill it” says Derek before walking away again

“Derek!” I yell, but he just keeps walking with Erica by his side; leaving me behind with Stiles and Scott.

“I have to get my mom at the hospital. Let’s go” says Scott getting into the car.

Stiles, however, sees that I’m still staring after Derek and merely grabs my hand to tug me into the car. The car ride back to Stiles house is silent.


	17. Teen Wolf 2.05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous:  
> Convinced that Lydia is the Kanima, since she displayed immunity to the creature's toxin, Derek wants to kill her. Scott, Allison, Stiles and Jackson try to protect her together. After a fight with Derek's pack, it is revealed to everyone that Jackson is the Kanima.

I’m on my way to chemistry when Stiles rushes up to me.

“Major problem! Derek told Isaac and Erica to test if Lydia was the Kanima” rushes out Stiles

“He what?” I ask

“Jackson told me and Scott, that Erica and Isaac plan on testing Lydia and if she turns out to be the Kanima, they are going to kill her” explains Stiles frantically

I look up when hear the bell ring and frantically look over to Stiles, but find the spot next to me empty. When I look down the hall, I see Stiles running towards the chemistry classroom. I quickly run after him and make it in time to see both Scott and Stiles sitting next to Lydia. I give them a look before taking a seat next to Allison, who asks what their problem is.

“Apparently Derek is convinced that Lydia is the Kanima and told Isaac and Erica to take care of her” I say quickly

“He what?” yells Allison drawing attention to us.

From the corner of my eye I see Erica smirk at us and can’t help but flash my eyes at her. Allison, however, notices and quickly grabs my arm to calm me down.

“Don’t give her the satisfaction” she says

I give her a grateful smile before looking back to the front where our teacher is trying to get our attention. Once he does, he goes on to explain that we will be working in groups and can’t help but grind my teeth together when I get paired with Isaac for the first round. When I make it to his table, I’m greeted by his grin and give him a disgusted look before sitting down and starting on the project.

“How are you even here? Aren’t you a wanted fugitive?” I ask him

“I got Jackson to clear that up for me actually” he says with a wicked grin, and it doesn’t take long to figure out what he did to get Jackson to change his story

I give him a disgusted look before changing the topic to a more pressing matter. “Whatever Derek told you to do, you need to stop” I tell him

“Why do you keep going against Derek? He’s trying to save our lives” explains Isaac to me like he knows everything about Derek

“He wants to kill Lydia and he doesn’t even know if it’s her yet. I’m not sure if you realize, but Derek isn’t your savior” I inform him

“He saved me from my dad. He gave me power. He’s my alpha, and he’s yours too, but for some reason you’ve chosen Scott and Stiles’ side. Why is that?” he questions mockingly

“Derek is my brother, not my savior. I chose Scott and Stiles’ side because there on the right side and you can make sure to tell my brother that” I say with venom in my tone

“Is that the only reason? Derek said something about you and Stiles” he says with a grin on his face.

“Derek didn’t tell you anything” I all but snap at him

“But he did” he says getting close to my face, but before I can say anything he’s already getting up to move to the next station. I don’t notice Scott’s sitting next to me, until he starts talking

“What did he say to you? I could feel your anger rise by the minute” questions Scott

It takes me a minute to reign in my anger enough to actually talk. “Derek told him, and maybe Boyd and Erica about my feelings towards Stiles, and Isaac finds it amusing to throw it in my face” I say quickly. Its then that I chance a glance over to where Isaac is now sitting with Stiles, and he must feel me looking because he quickly turns and whispers something that makes me grip the edge of the desk tight enough to leave an imprint.

“Aww isn’t this adorable. He’s threatening my life if I even lay a hand on Lydia. The boy you love doesn’t even know you exist” he says mockingly

Scott tries to calm me down, but it does very little. By the time Scott has to move to the next station, I’m still fired up. I can see him glancing at me to make sure I’m okay, but I’m the furthest thing from okay. When a girl I’ve never spoken to sits next to me and sees my expression she quickly scoots her chair away and works alone.

It takes me longer than it should to calm down, and, by the time I do, I see that I’ve played right into Isaac’s hand. He’s watching me from the corner of his eye and it’s only then that I realize Lydia’s sitting right next to him. It isn’t until Scott screams her name that I realize that the crystal has the Kanima venom on it. I wait a second after Lydia takes a bite of the crystal and bite my cheek when I realize that she isn’t paralyzed. I put my head on the table and wait for the bell to ring before grabbing my stuff and following Stiles, Scott and Allison out.

“Derek’s waiting outside for Lydia” Scott tells us and my anger flares at the mention of Derek’s name. Scott notices, but before he can comment Allison asks, “Waiting to kill her?”

“If he thinks she’s the Kanima, then yes. Especially after what happened at the pool” I answer trying to calm down

“It’s not her” says Stiles with conviction

“Stiles, she didn’t pass the test. Nothing happened man” explains Scott sadly

“No, it can’t be her” answers Stiles resoundly

“It doesn’t matter because Derek thinks it’s her. So either we can convince him that he’s wrong or we’ve got to figure out a way to protect her” replies Allison

“Well I really don’t think he’s going to do anything here. At least not at school” I say

“What about after?” questions Allison, and immediately we all realize the difficulty of the situation we’re in.

“What if we can prove Derek’s wrong?” suggest Scott

“By 3’oclock?” asks Stiles

“There could be something in the bestiary” offers Allison

“Oh you mean the 900-page book written in archaic Latin that none of us read. Good luck with that” deadpans Stiles

“Actually I think I know someone who can translate it” says Allison

“I can talk to Derek” suggests Scott hesitantly

“We” I correct instantly

“Just me. You’re too upset with him right now” replies Scott

“Upset about what?” question both Stiles and Allison

I see Stiles make a move to grab my hand but I’m quick to step back and reply “nothing”. I see the hurt look on Stiles face but ignore it and instead focus on Scott.

 “Fine” I tell him.

“But if anything happens you guys let me handle it” says Scott

“What does that mean?” questions Allison

“I just don’t want you to get hurt” replies Scott

“I can handle myself Scott” I reply a little annoyed

“I can protect myself too” says Allison pulling out a small crossbow from her bag

I see the wheels turn in Scott’s head of possible situations where Allison could get hurt and choose to maneuver closer to Stiles to give them some space. However, I quickly notice that Stiles has gotten distracted by the bow, and before I can stop him, he’s already shot the arrow almost wounding Scott. I drop my head in my hands and Allison is quick to grab the bow before he can do anymore damage. We all leave the room after that, and on our way out Stiles is quick to grab my hand.

“What?” I question without making eye contact.

“What did Derek do?” questions Stiles

“Just drop it Stiles. I’ll see you at 3” I say before leaving him behind.

I see him make a move towards following me, but I see Lydia capture his attention and instead follow behind her. I can’t help but be hurt by his actions, but shrug it off and make my way to my last class. As soon as the final bell rings, I make my way to the front of the school to meet up with Lydia, Allison, Stiles and surprisingly enough Jackson. We all pile into Stiles’ jeep and drive to Scott’s house.

We quickly make our way inside once we get there, all while Lydia continues to ask questions about what’s going on. I can’t help but sigh at how obvious Stiles is with checking the window every five seconds but thankfully Jackson distracts Lydia by taking her upstairs.

Stiles, Allison and I stay by the front door to wait for Derek, and when he arrives we quickly realize that we’re outnumbered and need Scott. Allison quickly calls him, but I can tell that we’re all worried that he won’t get here in time. As we all continue to sneak glances out the window, I can’t help but get more nervous as time goes by. When Allison mentions calling her dad, I know it’s not looking good. I gauge the emotions of Derek and his pack and can feel their confidence.

“I got an idea. Shoot one of them” says Stiles suddenly

“Are you serious?” I question

“We told Scott we could protect ourselves. So let’s do it” answers Stiles. “At least give it a shot” says Stiles, seeing Allison’s hesitance.

“Which one?” asks Allison

“Derek. Yeah shoot him. Preferably in the head” answers Stiles

I shoot him a look, but before I can say anything Allison says “Scott was able to catch an arrow. Derek definitely can”.

“Okay shoot one of the other three then” I reply quickly

“You mean two?” asks Allison looking out the window

“No three” answers Stiles, before we all look out the window to see Isaac missing.

Allison gets ready to shoot, but I feel someone behind us. However, I’m too slow and Isaac manages to strike Allison. He quickly throws me aside and I see him go for Stiles next. I quickly get up to go after him and we roll on the floor. I manage to throw a couple of punches in, but he has the upper hand being on top of me. I briefly hear Allison tell Lydia to stay put and Isaac, noticing my distraction, bashes my head into the floor. My vision goes blurry, and I hear Allison take a shot at him. I quickly get back on my feet when I hear Allison scream that the Kanima is here. I notice Erica come inside and make her way upstairs but before I can lunge for her, Isaac grabs my feet causing me to land on my face.

“Come on Malia protect your precious Stiles” Isaac taunts

I’m quick to roll over and kick his legs from under him. He recovers quickly, and grabs my foot in an effort to drag me towards him. I see Allison come downstairs to help, but quickly sense Scott’s presence. He’s quick to grab Isaac from me and punch him. I see him make his way upstairs for Erica and when I see him throw her out, I’m quick to do the same to Isaac. When we make our outside I see Derek give me a once over, and scoff at his concern. He quickly realizes my mood and turns his attention to Scott.

“I think I’m finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott. You’re not an omega, you’re already an alpha of your own pack, but you know you can’t beat me” says Derek

“But I can hold you off until the cops get here” replies Scott

However, before Derek can respond, our attention is drawn to the roof. We walk down the steps in time to see the Kanima emerge from Scott’s house, and realize, after Lydia comes out of the house, that the Kanima is Jackson.


	18. Teen Wolf 2.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frenemy  
> Derek engages the Kanima in a fight interrupted by Chris and Gerard. The Kanima does not attack Gerard, instead seeming to communicate with him, which confuses Chris. After the Kanima paralyzes Danny and 6 others at a gay club, Jackson passes out, so Stiles locks him up in a police van. However, Jackson transforms and escapes. Allison discovers the Kanima seeks a master, revealing that Jackson is being controlled by someone.

“Derek! Derek!” I yell as I see him run after Jackson once Allison and Lydia leave. I’m about to run after him when Scott grabs me and motions towards Stiles’ jeep.

“Hurry up Stiles!” I yell when I lose track of Derek

“I’m going as fast as I can” answers Stiles

I start to regret my decision to go in a car rather than run, but I know I need Scott and if Scott goes, so does Stiles. However, when we reach a roadblock, I quickly get out of the car and start running, with Scott following behind me.

When we see Jackson, I notice Allison’s father there as well. I look around trying to find Derek, only to see him lying on the ground unconscious. I immediately drop by his side and try to rouse him. When I look back over to Scott, I see him ram the Kanima away from Allison’s grandfather, and realize that I need to move Derek away from the hunters. When the hunters leave to chase the Kanima, Scott makes his way over to us, and I’m quick to tell him to follow the Kanima. I see him hesitate but quickly yell “go”, and he takes off.

“Derek, Derek, Derek!” I yell once I see that he’s coming to

“Malia?” he questions, and when I nod my head he quickly asks, “Where did the Kanima go?”

“I don’t know. Scott’s following it” I tell him

He immediately tries to get up and when he almost falls, I’m quick to steady him. “The Kanima venom hasn’t completely worked its way out of your system” I say

“I have to go after him” he says huffing

“Scott can do it” I tell him, but it proves to be the wrong thing to say

“Scott can’t kill it” growls Derek

“Maybe he doesn’t have to!” I shout, “we don’t have to kill”

“Is that what Scott and Stiles have you believe. It’s a killing machine Malia. It has to be killed” he shouts back

“There has to be another way!” I yell

“When are you all gonna stop living in this fantasy world. Scott can’t be with Allison. You and Stiles won’t happen. Jackson has to be killed” he yells frustrated

I drop Derek, taken back by his words, and he has to use his knees to brace himself. When he looks up to me I can see the apology, but I don’t want to hear it. “Why are you like this? Why can’t we work together to stop Jackson?” I question

“We can’t work together because you are in denial of the facts, and I’m prepared to stop Jackson at any costs. I’m being an Alpha” he says

“You’re being a dumbass” I tell him sharply

“That’s what you believe because you want to believe in Scott’s ideals. Erica, Boyd and Isaac on the other hand understand what has to be done” he says standing up straight

“The people who think you’re their savior” I mock

“I’m their alpha. They’ve chosen me as their alpha, which is clearly something you haven’t” says Derek in a bitter voice

“You really believe that I don’t care about you or want to listen to you anymore don’t you? You think that I’m abandoning you?” I ask sadly

“You chose Scott as your alpha even when he isn’t one. You’ve chosen to be on Stiles’ side. You turned your back on me” he says frankly

“The only reason I’m not fighting by your side is because you’re on the wrong side Derek. You are my brother and I want to be in your pack but not when your judgment is clouded. Not when you aren’t a good alpha” I say

“You’ve chosen Scott. You just don’t realize it” he says sadly before taking off, leaving me behind.

I blink back tears, but it doesn’t work. They fall anyways and I don’t have the energy to wipe them away. It isn’t until I hear shouting that I realize that I need to be helping Scott. I quickly wipe my tears away and run in the direction of the shouting. By the time I reach Scott, he and Stiles are standing beside Jackson who’s both unconscious and covered in blood.

“What the hell?” I question

Scott looks up at me to answer but when he sees my face he immediately asks, “What happened?”

Stiles grabs my hand to get me to look at him, and I can’t help the tears that come to my eyes.

“Malia” says Stiles tentatively

I quickly grab my hand back before wiping my face, “we don’t have time. We have to get him out of here” I say while grabbing Jackson’s legs.

Scott casts me a look, but I motion for him to grab Jackson’s head. We quickly make our way back to Stiles jeep. I go in the back seat and lay Jackson’s head in my lap. We’re about to leave when Scott tells us to wait for him. I see him make his way over to Danny, but turn my attention back to Stiles when he clears his throat.

“Wanna tell me why you were crying?” he asks

“No” I say immediately

“Malia” he starts but I’m quick to cut him off

“Stiles, Jackson’s bloody and unconscious. This is not the time to be worried about me” I say giving him a pointed look

He’s about to disagree when Scott gets back into the car.

“I couldn’t get anything out of Danny” says Scott

“Okay can we just get the hell out of here before my dad’s deputies see me” says Stiles quickly while turning the car on.

We’re about to pull out, when I see the sheriff’s car pull up in front of us.

“Oh my god. Oh my god! Could this get any worst” shouts Stiles

When we hear Jackson make a noise, Stiles is quick to turn around and yell “that was rhetorical”.

“Get rid of him” suggest Scott

“We’re at a crime scene and he’s the sheriff” I inform Scott

“Do something” demands Scott

Stiles is quick to get out of the car, and when I feel Jackson start to come too, I quickly lay his head down and shush him. However, when Jackson starts to wake up again, Scott punches him knocking him unconscious. I merely look at Scott shocked, but all I get as a reply is a shoulder shrug. Stiles soon enough gets back in the car, and we quickly leave.

As we start driving, I’m quick to point out that we don’t have anywhere to take him. As we continue to fail at thinking of somewhere to take him, Stiles suggests killing him, and I can’t help but be reminded of Derek’s words. Scott must feel my mood shift because he turns around, but I’m quick to wave him off. I see Stiles glance at me in his rearview mirror but don’t acknowledge him. Finally, Stiles comes up with a plan that is very illegal and unfortunately the only one we have.

By the time Jackson comes to, we already have him chained to the prisoner vehicle in the middle of the woods.

“Stiles! McCall! I’m going to kill you!” we hear him yell

“Why didn’t he say your name?” questions Stiles

“Probably doesn’t remember me being there very well. We haven’t really interacted” I say crossing my arms

“Lucky you” mutters Stiles rolling his eyes

“Someone should probably check on him” I say eying Stiles

“Me?! Why me?” he says looking at Scott for support

“You can totally handle this dude” encourages Scott

Stiles stares at both of us, before relenting and going to check on Jackson.

“You sure you’re good to stay?” questions Scott brining up our previous pan of taking watches over Jackson

“I think I can handle Stiles or at least prevent him from doing anything really stupid” I tell him looking over at the truck

“I’ll check in on you later” Scott says before leaving.

Once Scott leaves, I focus my attention on the conversation going on inside the truck. I can’t help but sigh at how Stiles is doing.  Once Stiles leaves the truck he makes his way over to me.

“He’s a ray of sunshine” he tells me sarcastically

“You’re provoking him” I say raising my eyebrows

“You’re on his side” he asks while flinging his arms around

“I’m not on anyone’s side” I growl remembering what Derek said

“Malia?” questions Stiles grabbing my hand concerned

“Sorry” I say giving his hand a squeeze

“Its fine” he says, “you still haven’t told me what had you so upset yesterday”

I’m about to grab my hand back, but he must realize this because he’s quick to grab my other hand. “Malia, what happened?” he says

I stare at our hands, and I can’t help the heart wrenching feeling that comes. My eyes quickly fill with tears, and I start shaking. Stiles is quick to grab me in a hug, and I can’t help the anger that comes over me for being so emotional.

“It’s okay” Stiles says while smoothing down my hair, “talk to me”.

“Derek hates me” is all I manage to say, before I choke on a sob

“You’re his sister. He can’t hate you” Stiles reassures quickly

“He says I’ve betrayed him. That I turned my back on him” I sob

“But you know that you haven’t” reasons Stiles

“He wants me to be in his pack. To accept him as my alpha. He wants me to fight with him, but I can’t Stiles. I just can’t” I say almost hysterically

Stiles comforts me, and part of me feels guilty; I’m letting Stiles comfort me about my brother feeling betrayed because I picked him and his best friend over family. I’m choosing to go to Stiles instead of working it out with Derek

“I’m a horrible person” I say miserably, but Stiles is quick to disagree

“You’re not horrible. You’re trying to help people. You want Derek to see that there’s a different path. You told me that Scott reminded you of an old Derek. I think you’re just trying to hold on to a piece of Derek that he’s lost. He just needs to see that you are on his side. You’re just on what would have been his side” says Stiles

I finally lift my face from Stiles neck and rub at my eyes harshly. Stiles is quick to grab my hands away from my face and wipe my tears away gently.

“He’ll come around Malia. He’s just too angry to see it now” Stiles says wiping the last few tears away.

I’m about to thank him when I hear a branch snap. “Someone’s coming” I say while waking over to where the noise came from to pick up a scent.

I quickly realize that it’s Allison and tell Stiles. Once she sees us, she doesn’t hesitate to give us an update about how the police have been tracking Jackson’s phone. Stiles is quick to check the police radio, where we hear that all units are converging towards us. We all look at each other before running into the car and driving away leaving Jackson’s phone behind.

Once we reach a spot far enough, I quickly text Scott an update. It doesn’t take long for him to show up and when Scott tells us what he learned from Danny, it only adds to our confusion.

Someone trying to protect Jackson by killing people, but only murderers; it doesn’t really make much sense.

When Stiles suggest killing Jackson once again, I can only sigh. Thankfully though, Scott reminds Stiles that Jackson is worth saving. In the end, we decide that Scott and Allison will keep watch for the night.

I’m about to tell Stiles to drive us home when he says “I’m gonna drop by Lydia’s house. She still hasn’t forgiven me for ditching her at her car. I’ll just drop you off at home first Malia”

“I’m gonna walk” I tell him quickly

Stiles gives me a confused look, but I give him tight smile and wave for him to go. He quickly says goodbye to us and I see Scott giving me a concerned look.

“I’m fine” I tell him.

“You’re lying” he says and I can’t help the lump that settles in my throat. “Just tell him” pleads Scott

“No. He loves Lydia. We’re just friends” I say

“He feels something for you. I know he does. Stiles doesn’t just let anyone in. I know he told you about his mom” says Scott while giving me a pointed look

“He loves Lydia” I say with a tone of finality. “Now go in the car with Allison. She’s getting impatient” I finish

Scott gives me a look and reaches over to hug me, and as soon as he lets go I make a dash for the woods. I realize quickly that maybe I should have taken Stiles ride; the temperature is dropping rapidly. I pick up my pace in order to reach the Stilinski house quicker and by the time I get inside, I feel frozen and completely miss the sheriff sitting on the couch.

“Malia, we’re you walking in this weather?” asks the Sheriff coming towards me

“Yes” I say and my teeth start to chatter

The sheriff is quick to usher me on the couch and throws an afghan on me in an effort to warm me up.

“Where’s Stiles?” he questions

“With Lydia” I say with less chattering

I see the sheriff sigh and can’t help the quizzical look that crosses my face.

“I know you like him” is the Sheriffs response and despite feeling cold all over, I can’t help but blush. I’m about to disagree when he continues, “I don’t mean to embarrass you Malia, but I can tell”.

“This is mortifying” I say biting my lip trying to disappear inside the afghan.

“Why?” he asks with genuine confusion

“I have feeling for your son who obviously is only interested in one girl, and that girl isn’t me” I say

“Stiles thinks he loves Lydia” says the Sheriff

“Thinks?” I question

“Stiles hasn’t had a proper conversation with her. He’s always doing these elaborate schemes to get her attention. He has a 10-year plan to win her over. While it’s obvious that he cares about her, its infatuation rather than love that fuels it” supplies the Sheriff.

I chew on my lip as I digest what the sheriff says and reply, “But he still doesn’t see me as anything more than a friend”

“He treats you like more than a friend. I’ve noticed the touching and the looks. He just isn’t aware” he says

“So you’re saying that I should tell him?” I ask

“Yes” he says

“I think I’m going to go lay down” I say. I quickly throw the afghan back on the couch and make my way to the stairs, but stop and turn to ask the sheriff one more thing, “do you approve?”

The sheriff looks at me confused but quickly realizes what I’m asking before nodding his head. I can’t help the smile that overtakes my face as I make my way upstairs.


	19. Teen Wolf 2.07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restraint:  
> A fight between Scott and Jackson lands everyone involved in detention. Jackson transforms, injures Matt and Erica, and leaves a warning from his master. Erica has a seizure as a result of the Kanima's venom and Scott and Stiles rush her to Derek. Lydia meets the strange boy she has been seeing around, only for him to reveal himself to be a younger version of Peter Hale. Lydia realizes that the young boy was a part of her imagination and that Peter has been communicating with her via hallucination all along

I realize that I must have fallen asleep when I wake up to the sheriff shouting. However, all I manage to catch is that Stiles is on thin ice. I wait to hear the sheriff settle into his room before sneaking across the hallway into Stiles room.

“What happened?” I ask him.

I see him jump slightly but upon seeing me, he only flops onto his bed. I make my way over and lie next to him and wait for him to answer me.

“Jackson escaped. Scott and I now have a restraining order against us and my dad is pissed” he says all in one breathe

“All that happened while I was asleep?” I question out loud and Stiles only gives me a glare

“Also apparently Jackson isn’t being protected. He’s being used” he says

“What?” I ask feeling a headache starting

“Lydia translated the Kanima page, and she says that the Kanima seeks a master not a friend” he explains

“So now we have to figure out who the master is?” I ask

Stiles only mumbles an agreement.

“But who would be controlling Jackson and why?” I ask

When I don’t get a reply from Stiles, I look at his face and realize that he’s fallen asleep. I quickly get up and tuck Stiles in, before making my way back to my room to sleep.

* * *

When Stiles finds me later at school, he tells me about what Allison has learned concerning Jackson’s unexpected transformation and the limited information Lydia has on Jackson’s parents.

“So it all goes back to his parents?” I ask

“Yeah and his need for therapy” replies Stiles sarcastically

“When does Allison plan to talk to him?”

“During free period” he says

“Maybe I should check in on her” I tell him

“I’ll go with you” says Stiles while grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the locker room.

However, we’re stopped by Erica pushing Stiles into a wall.

“Why were you asking Lydia about Jackson’s real parents?” questions Erica running her claws on Stiles’ chest

“Why are you bringing out the claws on camera” I say grabbing her arm and looking towards the camera watching us.

She quickly retracts her arm upon seeing the camera.

“That’s right. You want to play Catwoman, I’ll be your Batman” quips Stiles

“If you’re wondering about Jackson’s real parents, they’re about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills cemetery” says Erica when I grab Stiles’ arm and start to leave.

When she sees our shocked faces, she’s quick to take off. I shoot Stiles a look, but he grabs my arm anyways and we go after Erica.

Once we catch up to her, Stiles asks her, “Do you know how they died?”

“Maybe” she says elusively, “if you tell me why you’re so interested”.

When she says that, I hear Stiles’ heartrate pick up nervously and quickly realize that Erica has figured it out when she takes off. Stiles gives me a look, and I only have to point to his heart for him to understand. This time, it’s me who grabs his hand and drags him after Erica.

“You can’t tell Derek. There’s a lot more you don’t know” pleads Stiles when we catch up to her, “and just because you got an alpha werewolf makeover doesn’t give you the license to go around destroying people”

“Why not? That’s all anyone used to do to me” replies Erica before turning to look at Stiles directly, “I used to have the worst crush on the world on you. Yeah you Stiles, and you never once noticed me”. I feel my heartbeat rise at that and Erica is quick to turn to me. “Then again though, I’m not the only one. Right Malia?” she says in a sickly sweet voice

“What?” I hear Stiles say turning to look at me.

I’m quick to look away but I still see the shock on Stiles’ face

“You heard me Stiles. Malia likes you, but you’re so in love with Lydia you haven’t noticed. She even chose you over her own brother” Erica says

“Shut up!” I yell

“Don’t you want him to know?  Everyone else does” she says mockingly

I’m about to lunge at her, when the door behind us flies open. Scott comes sliding out with Jackson following behind him. I quickly grab Scott, while Erica grabs Jackson and we are able to separate them but not before Mr. Harris comes and gives us all detention as punishment. I’m the first to leave upon seeing Stiles make a move towards me.

_Just great_

By the time 3 o’clock comes around, my stomach is in a mess of nerves. We all make our way into the library and I make sure to take the furthest seat from Stiles. Scott shoots me a confused look while Stiles keeps trying to make eye contact. However, my plan is ruined when Harris moves Scott and Stiles to my table.

“Malia” says Stiles

“Not here” I say through gritted teeth

“But” he says

“Not here” I say in a deathly serious tone

Scott shoots us a weird look but quickly focuses back on Jackson and says “I’m gonna kill him”

“No you’re not. You’re gonna figure out whose controlling him and then you’re gonna help save him” I say giving him a pointed look

“No Stiles is right. Let’s kill him” replies Scott

“Hey what if it’s Matt. It all comes back to the video” suggest Stiles.

As the conversation continues, it becomes increasingly difficult for me to focus on them. I feel Erica’s eyes glaring daggers at the back of my head but ignore her and barely notice when the boys move to sit with Erica. I don’t make any indication of movement, and I feel Scott’s questioning stare but focus on the desk and listen to their conversation. When Scott’s name is called over the intercom, I turn around and give him a questioning look, but he merely shrugs and gets up. When Mr. Harris gets up, I’m quick to grab my bag but he quickly informs us that we’ll be staying behind to reshelf the books; I grit my teeth but nonetheless start. I avoid Stiles successfully, but forget to steer clear of Erica.

“Don’t be mad. It’s better that he knows” she says with false sympathy

“You don’t know anything. Shut up” I tell her not having the patience to deal with her

When Scott gets back, he shoots me a look to follow him, but I merely tap my ear to show him that I’ll be listening.

“You can’t avoid him forever” says Erica smugly

“Shut up” I say again

She’s about to say something else when something jumps over our heads, knocking the lights out. I quickly jump back and scramble my way towards Allison and Stiles. I’m about to ask them where Scott is, when he’s thrown over to us by Jackson. We stare at him as he starts to write something on the chalkboard; ‘Stay out of my way or I’ll kill all of you’ he writes before jumping out the window. I turn around when Stiles yells and see Erica convulsing on the ground. I quickly get next to her while Allison checks on Matt.

“We need to get her to a hospital” says Scott

“Derek, only Derek” says Erica barely

I help lift Erica up, while Scott explains what’s happening to Allison. Once Scott finishes, he comes back and grabs Erica from me. Stiles, Scott, and I get Erica inside the car, and I quickly give Stiles’ directions to Derek’s. Once we get to Derek’s, he’s quick to take Erica from Scott.

“Is she dying?” I ask him

“She might” he says and quickly gets to work.

I have to turn away when he starts to squeeze the venom out, and thankfully it seems to work because she stops convulsing.

“Stiles, you make a good batman” she says out of breath.

Once she falls asleep, I volunteer to stay with her while Stiles, Scott and Derek talk outside. I don’t bother to listen already knowing that Scott will choose to team up with Derek in order to stop Jackson. I take some of Erica’s pain when I see her start to stir.

“Malia, you ready?” asks Scott coming back into the subway cart

“I think I’ll stay with Erica” I say not really looking at him

“But we” starts Stiles, but I see Scott grab his arm.

Stiles gives him a look, but they must have a silent conversation because, before I know it, Stiles is shaking Scott’s arm free and huffing angrily.

“Fine, stay, but don’t forget about tomorrow night with my dad and about talking” he says making sure to make eye contact

I hum a reply, and soon I’m only left with Derek

“You don’t have to stay” says Derek

Once Derek realizes that I’m not responding he leaves but quickly returns with a blanket.

“It gets cold at night” he says

He drapes the blanket on my shoulders and turns to leave, but I grab him before he goes.

“Why did you tell them?” I ask in a small voice

Derek sighs before coming to sit next to me. He turns me to face him and is shocked to see the tears in my eyes. “Malia”, he says wiping the tears that have already managed to fall, “I didn’t mean too. I was ranting and didn’t realize I had mentioned it. I was hoping they wouldn’t bring it up, but I guess I can’t be mad at them. I told them to try to get you on our side at any costs”.

“I’m a horrible sister” I choke out

“No you’re not. I’m a horrible brother. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I shouldn’t have told them about Stiles. I should be letting you make your own decisions because you’ve always known the right thing to do” he says

“I am on your side; you know? It’s just that I want to go a different route” I explain to him

He gives me a half smile before pulling me into a hug. “Well Scott’s decided to work with me, and I’ll have to try and work with him” he says

“That should be interesting” I say while wiping the last of my tears away

“So Stiles knows?” asks Derek once he sees that I’ve composed myself

“Erica told him” I say while looking over at Erica

“How’d he respond?” asks Derek somewhat reluctantly

“We are not having boy talk right now. I’ll handle it” I say and see him relax

“Thanks” he says, “just remember I’m here if you need me”.

I smile at him and try to get comfortable in one of the subway seats, knowing it’ll be a long night.


	20. Teen Wolf 2.08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raving:  
> Jackson is commanded by his master to attend a secret rave, where his next target is. Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski realize there is a pattern in the murders: all victims had been in the class of 2006. Stiles's father loses his job because Stiles's irresponsible behavior reflects badly on the county. Scott is attacked by Victoria, who attempts to kill him. Isaac drugs Jackson, and he and Erica join Stiles in interrogating his master, who speaks through him. Jackson transforms, successfully killing his target. Derek saves Scott, biting Victoria in the process.

My phone wakes me up in the morning and, if possible, I feel even more tired. My sleep was restless and by the time I had managed to really fall asleep, my phone had woken me up not 20 minutes later. When I check my phone I see that Stiles has texted me asking if I need a ride. I debate it in my head and decide that I’ll put off seeing him until tonight. I shoot him a text back saying I’ll be skipping school and not five seconds later does he call me. I hit the ignore button and text him that I’ll see him tonight. I wait a few minutes and finally get a text saying fine. I know Stiles is angry but I still haven’t come up with a way to handle telling him. I sigh before getting up and making my way outside where I see a note. ‘Left for errands, be back later. – Derek’ it reads. I figure that I might as well and try to get some sleep and make my way back into the subway.

By the time I wake up, I realize that will need to start making my way over to the station in order to avoid riding with Stiles. I quickly write Derek a note before leaving. Once I arrive at the station, Stiles calls me to ask if I need a ride and when I tell him that I’m already here I hear him give a huff before saying he’ll be there soon. I quickly make my way into the Sheriff’s office and I catch his surprise at seeing me without Stiles.

“Where’s Stiles?” he asks

“He’s coming. I decided to come by myself. I actually need to talk to you” I say to him. He motions me to take a seat. “Stiles knows about my feelings, and I think it’s time I work things out with my brother, so I’ll be moving in back with Derek” I tell him quickly.

I see a variety of emotions pass through his face but he settles on concern. “What does Stiles think?” he questions

“We haven’t really spoken and I rather avoid the uncomfortableness of the situation” I say

“I guess you’re right. I can’t have you two living together if your together. Although I will miss you around the house” he says nonchalantly and I can’t help but choke a little

“Sheriff we aren’t together. Stiles still loves Lydia” I say

“What?” he says quickly

“Someone told him before I could and I already know what he’s going to say. We just have to get through the awkward rejection” I tell him

“Why do you think it’ll be a rejection?” he asks, but before I can reply Stiles is already barging through the door with our food.

“Hello Daddio” Stiles says, while getting himself comfortable.

The sheriff and I exchange a look before sitting down to eat.

“Oh! What the hell is this?” questions the sheriff after taking a bite of his food

“A veggie burger” answers Stiles quickly, and I try to stifle my amusement at the situation. I knew about Stiles constant badgering over his dad eating healthier and the sheriff’s annoyance of it.

“Why do you do these things?” moans the sheriff

“Aww come on sheriff, they are not that bad” I say smiling

“See, you’re outvoted Dad” points out Stiles

“I want an actual burger” grumbles the sheriff

“So tell me what you found” says Stiles ignoring the previous comment

“I am not sharing confidential police work with you” replies the sheriff

“Is that it behind you?” questions Stiles getting up

“Don’t look at that. Avert your eyes” says the Sheriff but he knows it’s a lost cause.

He ends up telling us what he’s found, and both Stiles and I realize that the Sheriff is right. They soon both get up to look at the board to discuss theories and I choose to stay in my seat and eat my salad, knowing I won’t be of much help. As I watch Stiles and his dad work, I can’t help but smile at them. However, when they realize the connection I soon get up to look at the yearbook with Stiles. After discussing the situation, a bit longer, the sheriff tells us we should probably make our way home.

“Be safe Malia” he says wrapping me in a hug.

When he lets go I see Stiles’ confused face and know that I can’t stall any longer

“Dad you’re gonna see her later” he says

The sheriff shoots me a look and only says, “I guess you two need to talk”.

Stiles stares at me expectantly and I’m quick to make my way to his jeep. Once inside he turns to look at me.

“I’m moving back with Derek” I say

I see his shocked face but it quickly turns to anger, “So you tell me you like me and then try to leave without a word” he says

“I was going to tell you” I say

“When? When I came home and noticed all your stuff was gone!” he shouts

“You knew I would have to go back eventually!” I yell at him

“Not so soon. Last time we spoke you were crying about Derek and now you’re ready to go live with him again!” he screams

“He’s my brother and he needs me!” I scream back

“Scott needs you. I need you!” he screams in my face

“I’m not arguing this with you, Stiles” I say turning away from him

“Are you planning on elaborating on what Erica said?” he questions

“There’s not much to say Stiles. I like you. You love Lydia. End of story” I say crossing my arms

“That doesn’t mean I don’t feel anything for you” he says quietly

I whip my head around quickly and shoot him a glare, “do not say that. You and I both know that you love Lydia. I’m just your friend” I snap at him

“I don’t know what I feel for you” he says quickly

“Exactly. You know you love Lydia. That’s all that matters here Stiles. Now drive me home” I say angrily

“You can’t just decide for me. You don’t know what I feel!” he yells

“Tell me right now that you don’t love Lydia. Tell me you like me” I demand.

I see him open and close his mouth frantically trying to come up with something to say and the anger in me builds. I slam my hand on his dashboard and it seems to bring him back to reality.

“I don’t know” he says in a defeated tone

“Just drive me home Stiles” I say

He slowly starts the car and we spend the drive back to Derek’s in silence. By the time we reach Derek’s I’m quick to get out of the car, but Stiles stops me.

“You’re not going to hate me right? We’re still gonna talk until I figure this out right?” he questions in a wavering voice

“We’ll still talk, but you already know what you feel Stiles” I tell him gently before removing his hand and making my way inside.

I bite my cheek in an effort to keep the tears at bay and it seems to work. After realizing that Derek still isn’t back I make my way into the subway in order to get sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, I avoid Stiles, and don’t talk to anyone until Scott stops me in the hall.

“Stiles told me what happened? Are you okay” he asks

“I’m fine. I’m just going to need some time” I tell him rubbing my arm

I notice Scott’s hesitation to tell me something but he must decide against it and instead asks, “Did Derek fill you in?”

“He woke me up when he got back. Did you get the tickets?” I ask him relieved that he changed the topic

“Still trying to get some, I’ll find you when I do” he says

“Sounds good” I say

“And Malia, don’t give up just yet” Scott says before running off.

I simply sigh and make my way to my next class. It isn’t until later in the day when I speak to someone again.

“Lahey, how can I help you?” I ask him in a sickly sweet voice

“Need to give you this” he says holding out a ticket.

I’m about to reach for it but he snatches it back.

“Don’t I get a thank you?” he asks smugly

“Thank you” I say while snatching the ticket, “for being somewhat competent” I finish

“Aren’t you a cup full of sunshine” he tells me.

I simply grin at him and take off while shouting behind my shoulder, “See you later Lahey”.

When Scott finds me at the end of the day to ask if I want to go with him and Stiles to Deaton’s, I tell him that I’ll just meet him in the club. He gives me a look but nods his head.

When I meet up with Stiles and Scott later, I immediately notice something off with Stiles but figure its best to ask him about it later. We’re in the middle of talking about the plan when Scott runs off suddenly. I’m quick to follow him, and see him talking to Allison and upon hearing their conversation I can’t help but get nervous. Scott and I are quick to find Isaac and Erica to tell them about the new plan and the Argents.

“Malia stay with them” Scott tells me

“Are you crazy?” I yell

“I need you to stay with them. I’ll be fine” he says

“Fine” I say reluctantly

As Erica, Isaac, and I make our way through the crowd to find Jackson, I’m quick to take a step back when I realize how Erica and Isaac plan on distracting Jackson. However, when Jackson manages to take them down, I’m quick to grab the syringe and stick it into Jackson’s neck. When I realize that Erica and Isaac aren’t paralyzed, I quickly motion for them to get up and follow me. Once we make it to the room, I text Stiles to hurry up. Once Stiles gets there, Isaac decides to test how responsive Jackson still is and we all quickly realize he still very much is.

“No one does anything like that again” instructs Stiles

“I thought he was supposed to be knocked out” questions Isaac clutching his hand

“Well this is the best we’re going to get. Let’s hope that whoever is controlling him shows up” I say

However, it doesn’t take long to realize that the master is here when he starts to talk through Jackson. Stiles soon starts to ask him questions and his answers only make me more concerned. I’m quick to grab Stiles when Jackson starts to move.

“More. We need more” instructs Stiles

“We don’t have any more” informs Isaac holding up the empty bottle

“You used the whole bottle” asks Stiles turning to look at Isaac, but I’m quick to get his attention when Jackson starts to shift. He grabs my hand and yells, “everyone out”.

We’re all quick to leave and try to hold the door closed but it proves useless when Jackson breaks through the wall. I grab Stiles arm and make a break for the exit to try to locate Scott or Derek. Stiles sees Derek first and makes his way over to tell him about Jackson and I’m about to join him when I realize I can’t

“Oh yes it works” shouts Stiles happily, however, he stops upon seeing my face.

“Where’s Scott?” I question upon realizing he’s the only one missing, but my answer comes in the form of an agonized howl. “He’s in trouble” I say

“Break it” Derek tells Stiles

“What? No way” shouts Stiles

“Scott’s dying” yells Derek

“I’ll go” I say but both Derek and Stiles yell for me to stop, and Stiles quickly breaks the barrier so Derek can cross.

“Stay there” shouts Derek behind him, and I try to follow but Stiles grabs my arm to stop me.

“Stay, please” he begs.

I reluctantly agree, however, when I see Derek stumble out with Scott I’m quick to run to them. I feel Stiles behind me but he quickly turns back around when Derek tells him to get his jeep.

“What happened?” I ask grabbing Scott’s other side

“Wolfsbane” says Derek

When Stiles brings the jeep around, I help Derek put Scott in the back and once everyone is inside, Stiles rushes to Deaton’s.

Once we bring them both inside, Derek tells Stiles to take me home and before I can argue Deaton is ushering us both outside. I grit my teeth in irritation but nonetheless get inside the car. Once Stiles starts driving, I remember to ask him what had been bothering him earlier. “Stiles, why were upset earlier” I ask

“I wasn’t upset” says Stiles quickly

“You do realize that I can hear your lie right” I tell him

He grumbles under his breath, before saying “my dad’s been fired”

“What?” I ask shocked

“Having your son stealing a police van and getting a restraining order doesn’t look good” he explains

“Stiles this isn’t your fault” I tell him quickly

“How is it not?” he asks

“You’re just trying to help people who can’t know everything that’s going on” I say

“Doesn’t help my dad though” he says sadly

“It’ll work out” I say

“You think?” he asks turning to look at me and it’s only then that I realize we’re already at Derek’s

“I do” I say before giving his hand a squeeze. I see him stare at my hand, and feel his heartbeat rise. I quickly take my hand back and say, “I’ll see you tomorrow” before getting out of the car.

 


	21. Teen Wolf 2.09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Guessed:  
> Stiles realizes that all the murder victims were on the Beacon Hills High swim team and the coach at the time was Isaac's father. At Lydia's birthday party, Lydia spikes the punchbowl with wolfsbane petals, causing all the party attendees to hallucinate the things they fear most. She attacks Derek and brings him to the Hale house, where Peter uses Derek's blood to come back to life. Victoria kills herself so that she would not become a werewolf. It is revealed that Matt is the Kanima's master.

When Derek and Scott show up, I’m quick to check them over for injuries.

“I’m fine Malia” Derek says for the fifth time

I give him a scolding look before letting him go. “Scott?” I ask

“He’s fine too” replies Derek.

“So now what?” I question them

After figuring out that we can’t kill or save Jackson, Scott recommends letting the Argents handle them.

“No. I turned him, he’s my responsibility. It’s my fault” says Derek

“Yeah, but you didn’t turn him into this” I say trying to comfort Derek

“This happened because of something in his past” adds Scott

“It’s a legend in a book. It’s not that simple” explains Derek

“What do you mean? What are you not telling us?” I ask him with a pointed glare

“Why do you always think I’m keeping something from you?” questions Derek

“Because you always are” yells Scott

“Maybe it’s too protect you” says Derek to Scott defensively

“Doesn’t being part of your pack mean no more secrets?” asks Scott trying to get a straight answer

“Go home Scott. Sleep. Eat. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. The full moons coming, and with the way things are going, I’ve got a feeling it’s gonna be a ruff one” says Derek before getting up and leaving me with Scott.

“Is he hiding something” asks Scott

“I don’t know, but I intend to find out” I say staring at Derek’s retreating back

“Malia” I turn around at the mention on my name, “Are you going to Lydia’s party on Wednesday?” asks Scott

“No” I say, “and before you ask it’s not because of Lydia and Stiles. Derek’s going to need my help with his three new betas”

“You should at least drop by. I could use your help in case Jackson shows up” says Scott

“I’m only a text away” I say in a sing-song voice

“Stiles will worry. He’s really confused you know?” Scott tells me seriously

“I already talked about this with Stiles, leave it alone Scott, and go home. You need the rest” I say crossing my arms.

Scott nods his head but not before giving me a hug. Once he leaves I go looking for Derek but find him asleep and decide to wait to talk to him.

* * *

On Wednesday night Erica, Boyd and Isaac show up for their first full moon. As Derek continues to explain what’s going to happen to them, I can feel both their anxiety and nervousness rise. Once Derek finishes going over the basics, I take the liberty to tie Isaac up having discussed it with Derek earlier.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you” he asks me

“A little” I say sweetly

“Is this payback for my teasing” he asks smirking

“Maybe” I say while tightening one of the restraints

“I think it is” he says laughing, “though I’m surprised you didn’t go for Erica”

“Derek said no” I quip

“How nice of Derek” deadpans Isaac and I can’t help but laugh

“How bad is it?” asks Isaac after a minute of silence

“The first ones always the worst” I tell him truthfully before getting up to help Derek with Boyd.

Once we have them all strapped in, it doesn’t take long for the moon to have its effect.

“How do you not feel this?” questions Isaac

“We feel every second of this” replies Derek

“Then how do you control it?” asks Isaac breathing heavily

“Find an anchor, something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. It keeps your human side in control” I tell him

“What is it for you?”

“Anger” answers Derek

“Memories” I say, “It’s different for everyone”.

When Derek tugs on one of Isaac’s chains to check its strength, he manages to break it and I feel him tense next to me. It doesn’t take long before they all manage to break free and for it to turn into battle royal. It’s almost impossible to focus on one when they all are going for you. Luckily, Isaac manages to get himself under control to help us. Once we all manage to get Erica and Boyd tied up, I check my phone to see a text from Scott saying he needs help.

“I have to go” I yell before running out.

It doesn’t take me long to find Scott and Stiles at the party. “What the hell is going on?” I ask them

“Anyone who drank the punch is going crazy” answers Stiles

“I can see that” I tell him looking around at everyone

“What are we going to do?” questions Stiles, but before Scott or I can answer we hear Matt yelling that he can’t swim before being tossed in the pool. I see Jackson run over to help him and as soon as he’s out I realize what it means. Scott rushes out and I’m quick to grab Stiles to follow him.


	22. Teen Wolf 2.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury:   
> Matt takes Scott, Stiles, Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski hostage. Gerard persuades Allison to exact revenge on Derek for bringing her mother to suicide. Matt reveals to Scott his reason for the murders: in 2006, all the victims were at a party at Isaac's house, where Matt had come to meet Isaac. They had thrown Matt in the pool and left him to drown despite him yelling that he can't swim. Melissa finally sees Scott as a werewolf. Gerard drowns Matt in the lake and becomes the Kanima's new master.

“It’s Matt!” yells Scott once Stiles and I catch up to him

“So I was right” exclaims Stiles

“We need to tell your dad” I say to Stiles before grabbing him to drag him to the jeep.

Once we make it to Stiles’ house, we don’t waste time and immediately tell the sheriff everything, however, he doesn’t seem convinced.

“Malia, do you believe all of this?” he asks me

“It’s hard to explain but you have to believe us” I say

I see the sheriff mull it over in his head before asking us how he can help

“To see the evidence” says Stiles

“Yeah that would be in the sheriff’s office, where I no longer work” informs the Sheriff

“Trust me they’ll let you in” says Stiles

“Trust you!!” yells the sheriff

“Trust Scott and Malia” says Stiles hesitantly

“Them I trust” he says

I see Stiles give me a look before following his dad downstairs, and Scott and I look at each other as well before following them. Once we get there, Stiles tells us that we’ll need to go over the hospital murder first considering that it wasn’t done by Jackson, so someone would have had to seen Matt. After going through the surveillance footage we figure out that the only person who could have seen Matt was Mrs. McCall, prompting Scott to call her. After getting confirmation that Matt was at the hospital, the sheriff is quick to point out that there’s enough evidence to get a warrant.

“Scott call your mom back and ask her how fast she can get here. If I can get an ID, then I can get a search Warrant. Stiles go to the front desk and tell them to let Melissa in when she gets here” instructs the Sheriff

“On it” says Stiles before leaving.

“So there’s enough evidence” I ask the sheriff while Scott talks to his mom on the phone

“Yeah there is” says the sheriff quickly getting all the information he needs.

“She’s on her way” says Scott but trails off.

I turn around to see what distracted Scott and see Matt shoving Stiles inside the office with a gun pointed at his back. I hear the sheriff try to talk Matt down, but I focus my attention on trying to figure a way out without anyone getting hurt. However, I quickly realize that anything I could try would only fail as evidence by Matt stopping Scott from calling anyone. The sheriff tells us to follow Matt’s order, and I have to bite my cheek to prevent a sarcastic remark from escaping me. When he makes us lock the sheriff up in the basement, I feel my anger rise but Scott quickly grabs my arm to calm me down. When we make it back upstairs I can’t help but gasp when I see all of the dead bodies.

“What are you going to kill everyone here?” yells Scott

“No, that’s what Jackson’s for” says Matt calmly, “I just think about killing them, and he does it”

He ushers us forward and I can’t help but to glance back at the bodies and briefly see Jackson dragging one away. As we continue back to the lobby, I feel Scott and Stiles nerves increase. When Matt tells us to destroy all the evidence, none of us hesitate to do it; with Jackson in the picture and too many people at risk, Scott and I have to be very careful with what we do. As we make our way to the lobby again, I catch Derek’s scent and release a sigh of relief, but it’s quickly extinguished when I see Derek fall to the floor with Jackson behind him.

“Derek!” I shout, sliding to the floor, but it proves the wrong move when I feel Jackson slice the back of my neck

“Malia!” shouts Stiles but Scott is quick to stop him from doing anything stupid

“I’m fine” I say

“This is the kid? This is the kid controlling him?” questions Derek

“Well Derek not everyone’s lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf” replies Matt and upon seeing our surprised faces adds, “Oh yeah that’s right, I’ve learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanima’s it’s like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?” questions Matt sarcastically

“An abdominal snowman, but it’s more of like a winter time thing, seasonal” snaps Stiles, before I see Jackson claw him. “Bitch” says Stiles when he falls down on top of Derek.

“Get him off of me” says Derek in a threatening tone

“Oh I don’t know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. Although it must suck having all that power taken away from you with a little cut on the back of your neck. I bet you’re not used to feeling this helpless” taunts Matt.

“Still got teeth, come a little closer and let’s see how helpless I am” says Derek

“Yeah bitch” adds Stiles

I see lights go by and feel Scott’s heart rate shoot up, but when I try to move it proves useless.

“Do what I say and I won’t kill her. I won’t even let Jackson touch her” says Matt

“Don’t trust him Scott” yells Derek, and Matt’s quick to turn him over and press his foot against his throat.

“Stop!” I yell

“Does this work better for you” threatens Matt

“Okay, okay. Just stop! Stop!” screams Scott

“Then do what I tell you to” says Matt

“Okay” relents Scott and it’s only then that Matt stops

I release a breath at seeing Derek start to breathe again. Matt leaves with Scott but not before instructing Jackson to move us into the sheriff’s office. I hear a gunshot go off but am distracted when Jackson drops me on the floor before going back for Stiles and Derek. When Scott comes back with Matt, I see that Scott was the one shot and calm down knowing that he’ll heal. When Matt asks for the bestiary, Scott is quick to tell him that he doesn’t have it

“Why do you need it?” questions Scott

“I need answers!” he yells

“Answers for what?”

“For this” says Matt lifting his shirt revealing Kanima scales

He quickly pushes Scott through the door and back into the hallway

“Do you know what’s happening to Matt” I ask Derek

“The books not going to help him. You can’t just break the rules, not like this”

“What do you mean” asks Stiles

“The universe has to balance things it. It always does” replies Derek

“Is it because he’s using Jackson to kill people who don’t deserve it” asks Stiles

“And killing people himself” adds Derek

“So if he breaks the rules of the Kanima he becomes the kanima” I say

“Balance” replies Derek

“Do you think he’ll believe us” asks Stiles

“Nope” says Derek

“He’s gonna kill all of us once he gets that book, isn’t he?” questions Stiles

“Yep” says Derek

“So what’s the plan?” I ask

“I need to speed up the healing process” replies Derek

“Ew” I hear Stiles say

“What’s happening?’ I ask quickly

“Healing” says Derek

“He’s digging his claws into his thigh” explains Stiles

“Maybe I can do it too”

“No!” shout Stiles and Derek at once

I ignore them but realize that I can’t get extend my claws, “I can’t release my claws” I say and hear them both release a breath. “This is not the time to worry about me” I tell them both

“Is it working?” asks Stiles

“I can move my toes” says Derek

“I can move my toes” replies Stiles

I’m about to reply when the lights go off and sirens and gunshots start going off. I see Scott come back though the door and Derek is quick to say, “Take them, go”.

Scott lifts both Stiles and I, and drops us off in another room. He quickly leaves us saying he’ll be back for us and not to move

“Why am I taking so long?” I yell to myself when I try to move but fail

“Maybe he put more venom in you” replies Stiles

“Wait no I think its wearing off” I say when I realize I can move my arms. It takes a while, but I eventually am able to move.

“Wait Malia don’t” shouts Stiles when he sees me make my way to the door

“What?” I ask impatiently

“Scott said to stay” he says

“They need my help” I say quickly

“Malia you can barely move. Can you just stay, please” pleads Stiles

I frantically look from the door to Stiles and release a frustrating groan before limping back to Stiles.

“We have to do something” I say

“My dad, we need to get to my dad” he says

I quickly grab him and we limp to the basement, but by the time we get there so have Matt, Derek and Jackson. I see Stiles try to break free when he sees his dad get hit in the head, but I’m quick to grab him and start turning back.

“Malia, my dad” he pleads

“He’ll be fine. I’m sorry Stiles”


	23. Teen Wolf 2.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battlefield:  
> Boyd and Erica leave Derek, terrified of the Argent werewolf genocide. At the championship lacrosse game, Gerard threatens to murder someone with the Kanima if Scott does not bring Derek to him by the game's end. Allison ruthlessly shoots Boyd with arrows until the werewolves are saved by Chris, who is upset by Allison's actions. On the field, Stiles begins a massive winning streak, and their team wins. Just then, Jackson is found bleeding and unresponsive; he has stabbed himself with his own claws. Sheriff Stilinski makes a grim discovery: Stiles has gone missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I disappeared for a long time, sorry! Someone emailed me about the sorry and remembering that I've been that person, chapter update!

By the time everything calms down I’m exhausted. When Stiles hears sirens in the distant he doesn’t hesitate to run back to the basement for his dad. I start to follow but am quickly grabbed.

“Shss it’s me Malia” I hear Derek whisper

“What are you doing?” I ask him tugging away from him

“We have to get out of here” he says while dragging me in the opposite direction of where Stiles and Scott are

“Why? What’s going on? Derek stop and talk to me” I say Derek quickly stops and turns to look at me, “Scott, he’s been lying to you. He’s working with Gerald. We need to get out of here before the hunters get to us” he says

“Scott’s what?” I say feeling like the rooms shrinking

“He’s working against us. I don’t know why but I overheard them. Malia we have to go” he says before dragging me out.

I barely keep up with him, and keep tripping over things because my mind is going a mile a minute. Why would Scott be working for Gerald? Why would he lie to me? Does Stiles know? Was I just a pawn? Derek breaks my thoughts when he shouts my name.

“What?” I say

“You can’t tell them you know?” he tells me

“So I’m just supposed to pretend that I know nothing” I say incredulously

“We have the upper hand, if he thinks we don’t know” he says

“So I just go back to school like nothing” I ask in disbelief

“Tell them that you’ll be staying with me”

“Fine and the others?” I ask

“I have to tell them and then it’s up to them” he says quickly

We end up back at the Hale house, where I soon tell Derek that I’m taking a walk. I don’t get far before my phone starts to ring. When I look it’s Stiles and soon put it on vibrate and keep walking. However, after the twelfth call I finally decide to pick up.

“What Stiles?” I ask annoyed “Where have you been? Why haven’t you been answering? Scott won’t talk to me. Allison won’t talk to Scott, and my dad’s being distant and I could really use someone to talk to” he rushes out

“Stiles I can’t right now. I’m with Derek. Some things came up and I won’t be at school. Only call me if something major happened” I say before quickly hanging up. It only takes 3 seconds before Stiles calls back.

“What?” I ask

“What happened?” he asks

“Derek needs me right now” I say

“But I” he says, but I’m quick to cut him off

"I have to go Stiles. I’ll talk to you later” I say before hanging up and turning my phone off. When I make it back to Derek he immediately notices my mood but chooses not to comment.

“I have to tell you something” he says

“What?”

“Peter’s back” he says

“What?” I yell

“He used Lydia to revive himself and I haven’t seen him since” explains Derek

“You’ve got to be kidding me” I say, “if he shows himself I’m going to kill him”

“Agreed” says Derek

* * *

When Erica and Boyd show up the next night after Derek explained to them what was happening it doesn’t take long to figure out that they’ve already decided to leave. While Derek tries to convince them that they need to stay, I know it’s a lost cause.

“I need a walk” I say once they leave and Derek doesn’t even try to stop me. As I make my way outside I pull out my phone to replay the message Stiles had left earlier

“Hey Malia. It’s been a couple days since we talked. Scott and I are worried about you. The championship is today and I could really use your support. I need someone to talk to and I can’t really talk to Scott. It’s been weird between us lately. Just call me back or come to the game okay?” he says before the dial tone comes up. I clutch the phone to my chest and debate in my head what to do. I don’t realize until I arrive in the parking lot that I’ve already decided. I make my way over to the lacrosse field in time to see Stiles drop the ball and the crowd yell. When I notice Isaac and Scott talking I make my way over but by the time I get there Isaac is already on the field.

“What the hell is he doing?” I yell at Scott

“Malia, where have you been?” questions Scott

“What is Isaac doing?” I ask again

“Trying to get it so I can play. Jackson’s here” he tells me, and it’s only then that I realize Jackson is on the field. “He looks like he’s trying to kill someone” I comment eyeing Isaac

“He’s new at this” defends Scott

“Just keep an eye out on him and Jackson” I say before making my way to the stands to watch the rest of the game. I quickly stand when I see Jackson take Isaac down, and grow nervous when Scott’s finally put into the game. My attention is divided evenly between Stiles, Scott and Jackson. So when Scott motions me to follow him I quickly do. I soon realize that Isaac in danger and pick up the pace to get to him in time. We manage to take out the hunters but lose sight of Gerald.

“Where’d he go?” questions Scott as I look Isaac over for injuries

“He disappeared” I say and before I know it Scott’s running back onto the field “Scott!” I yell but he doesn’t stop. “Isaac come on” I say while helping walk out of the locker room.

When I hear the screams I try to hurry Isaac but the Kanima venom still being in him proves to make it difficult. By the time we make it onto the field there’s already a crowed forming around someone. When Isaac and I make it we see that’s its Jackson

“Look” Scott says pointing at Jackson’s hand

“He did it himself” I say

It isn’t until I hear the Sheriff scream for Stiles that Scott and I realize that he’s gone, and I panic.


	24. Teen Wolf 2.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Plan:  
> Stiles is kidnapped by Gerard, who also has Boyd and Erica hostage; Stiles escapes. Chris, realizing that Gerard is the true enemy, sets Boyd and Erica free, and helps Scott and Isaac take Jackson's body to Derek. Jackson turns into the Kanima, and a battle ensues. Gerard reveals he has cancer and had planned to cure himself by becoming an Alpha werewolf. However, when Gerard's body rejects the bite, Scott reveals he had replaced Gerard's cancer pills with mountain ash. Jackson is killed by Peter and Derek but comes back to life as a blue-eyed werewolf. Allison tearfully breaks up with Scott, but he assures her he'll wait. Peter reveals a pack of Alpha werewolves have come to town, indicating new danger. This Alpha pack captures Boyd and Erica as they flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely the longest chapter I've written! Sorry for the long wait, but the chapter was long and life gets busy. Hope you enjoy !!

“Oh my god” I say, but before I can panic too much Isaac and Scott usher me into the locker room. There we talk to the sheriff who’s worry and anxiety are coming off him in waves. We try to calm the him down as best we can, but I can feel the lie in our words and it only makes my panic to increase. Right as the sheriff leaves to go back to the station, the other players come into the locker rooms with the coach, who stops to talk to Scott, but I tune their conversion out and simply wait for everyone to leave.

“Is that everyone?” questions Scott once the coach leaves

Scott barely waits for Isaac to say, “I think so”, before ripping Stiles locker door open.

“Your gonna find him by sent?” questions Isaac

“We all are” I tell him while taking a shirt from Scott

“How come you guys get his shirts while I get his shoes” questions Isaac, but before I can smack Isaac on the head Scott grabs our arm and pulls our attention to the door where Derek is standing.

“We need to talk” says Derek and it’s a second later that I catch Peters scent

“All of us” says Peter coming out from behind the door.

I shoot both Derek and Peter a murderous look, but both ignore me.

“What the hell is this?” asks Scott with bewilderment

“You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerald at the sheriff’s station” answered Derek matter-of-factly

“Okay, hold on. He threatened to kill my mom, and I had to gets close to him. What was I supposed to do?” questions Scott while chancing a look my way but I keep my eyes on Derek still not knowing how to feel.

“I’m going to go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She’s gorgeous” adds Peter unhelpfully

“Shut Up!” Derek, Scott and I yell

“Who is he?” questions Isaac from behind me.

“He’s Peter, Derek and Malia’s uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat” answers Scott

“Hi” Peter says waving

“Good to know” says Isaac nervously

“How is he alive?” questions Scott.

“Look short version is, he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe even save him” replies Derek

“Well that’s very helpful, but Jackson’s dead” adds Isaac

“What?” asks Derek dumbfounded

“Jackson’s dead, it just happened on the field” explains Scott

“Okay why is no one taking this as good news” asks Isaac when we see Derek shoot a nervous glance at Peter

“Because if Jackson is dead. It didn’t just happen, Gerald wanted it to happen” explains Peter

“Why?” asks Derek

“Well that’s exactly what we need to figure out and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing” replies Peter

“And how do we do that?” I ask

“By looking it up of course” says Peter before exiting the locker room.

We all reluctantly follow Peter back to the parking lot when he stops and says, “We need to go to the house”

“I’ve already” starts Derek but Peter quickly cuts him off by getting into the car and asking “Malia are you coming?”

“I’m going with Scott in my car” I tell him.

I quickly motion for Scott and Isaac to follow me. Once we’re in the car Scott is quick to ask, “Are you mad at me?”

“I don’t know, but I’m leaning towards no. Let’s just focus on stopping Gerald and finding Stiles” I tell him

“Just remember I’m on your side and I’ll text the sheriff about an update” he says. I quickly start the car and make my way to the house.

Once we arrive inside Scott turns to me and says, “Stiles, they found him”

I let out a breath of relief and ask, “Is he okay?”

“Think so, we’ll go check on him after it’s over” says Scott whose attention is now on Peter holding a laptop. I hear Scott get a phone call but follow Peter into the living room knowing that if it’s about Stiles he’ll tell me later.

However, before we can even get any information from Peter Scott comes running in the room saying, “We have to go. My mom found something”

“Call us if you find anything” I tell Derek before grabbing Isaac and heading back to the car. “Where to?” I ask

“Hospital” says Scott

Once we arrive we quickly find Mrs. McCall in the morgue where she promptly unzips a bag revealing Jackson covered in some type of gel.

“What’s happening to him?” questions Scott

“I thought you were gonna tell me” she says, “Is it bad?”

“It doesn’t look good” answers Isaac

When Jackson starts to move, I quickly grab Scott and say, “Call Derek”.

As the conversation continues between Scott and Derek, my nerves only increase, and when he tells us to move Jackson my nerves increase tenfold. As we make our way out I opt to be the look out. However, when we make it outside it’s too late to tell Scott and Isaac to turn around when Chris shows up.

“You’re alone” says Scott

“More than you know” replies Chris and it’s only then that I realize he’s sad rather than feeling victorious

“What do you want?” questions Scott

“We don’t have much in common Scott, but at the moment we have a common enemy” he says

“That’s why I’m trying to get him out of here” explains Scott

“I didn’t mean Jackson” replies Chris before continuing, “Gerald has twisted his way into Allison’s head, the same way he did with Kate, and I’m losing her, and I know you’re losing her too”

“You’re right” says Scott before taking a breather and asking, “So can you trust me to fix this?” Chris nods his head and Scott asks, “So can you let us go?”

“No” answers Gerald but quickly adds, “My car is faster”.

We quickly load Jackson into Chris’s car before telling him where to go.

“Has Stiles answered any of your texts?” I whisper to Scott

“No” says Scott, “maybe you should try” he tells me.

I lean back into my seat and quickly type a text to Stiles hoping that he’ll answer.

Once we make it to the warehouse we all get out and look for Derek. When I see him make his entrance I can’t help but scoff at his behavior. When Derek tells us to get Jackson inside, I’m quick to grab Derek and whisper, “where’s Peter?”

“Around” answers Derek before motioning me inside

“Where are they” questions Scott once he and Isaac have Jackson inside

“Peter and Lydia?” questions Scott, but Derek merely makes his way over to Jackson and its only then that I realize he no longer plans on saving Jackson.

“Wait hold on, what happened to saving him” says Scott

“We’re pass that” answers Derek

“But” starts Scott but Derek quickly cuts him off

“Think about it Scott, Gerald controls him now. He’s turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog, and he set all of this in motion, so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful” yells Derek

“No, he wouldn’t do that. Jacksons turned into a rabid dog and my father wouldn’t let a rabid dog live” says Chris

“Of course not, anything that dangerous, anything that out of control is better off dead” says Gerald making a dramatic appearance

I see Derek make a move to cut Jacksons throat but Jackson is faster and instead sinks his claws into Derek. I make a step forward but Isaac grabs me. I see Jackson lift and throw Derek across the room and feel my heart drop.

“Well done to the last Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn’t realize you were also bringing Derek to me” says Gerald and I feel my anger rise.

However, before I can make a move I hear an arrow fly in Scott direction but he’s quick to duck so it instead hits Isaac. I hear Scott say Allison’s name but instead focus on getting Isaac to a safer place. I see Scott join me a second later and we prop Isaac against a wall all while I hear gunshots in the other room. I’m quick to remove the arrow from Isaac once we’re safe and none of us waste time shifting and making our way back to Jackson. However, Jackson is even stronger than he was before and is quick to block all of our attacks. When Isaac and I get back up I see Allison shoot something at me but I’m too slow to block it and end up on the floor with electricity shocking me. I see her stab Isaac repeatedly and make her way towards Derek but before she can the Kanima grabs her.

“Not yet sweetheart” I hear Gerald say

“What are you doing?” questions Allison

“He’s doing what he came to do” answers Scott, and its then that I realize that the electricity is slowly stopping

“Then you know” answers Gerald

“What is he talking about?” questions Allison

“It was that night outside the hospital wasn’t it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it couldn’t you” asks Gerald

“He’s dying” says Isaac next to me

“I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn’t have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does” explains Gerald

“You monster” says Chris when he sees the kanima’s grip on Allison’s neck increase

“Not yet” says Gerald

“What are you doing?” yells Allison

“You’ll kill her too” asks Chris

“When it comes to survival, I’d kill my own son” yells Gerald. I see him motion for Scott and its then that I realize that we’re all too weak to stop him.

“Scott stop” I yell

“Scott don’t. You know that he’ll kill me as soon as it’s over. He’ll be an alpha” Derek tells Scott

“That’s true, but I think he already knows that. Scott knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You’re the only piece that doesn’t fit Derek. Don’t you know that there’s no competing with young love” says Gerald

“Don’t!” I yell trying to stand but it’s too late. However, when I see the black blood coming from the bite, I know Scott’s done something

“What is this? What did you do?” asks Gerald

“Everyone said that Gerald always had a plan. I had a plan too” says Scott. It’s when I see Gerald take his pills out that I catch the whiff of mountain ash that I figure out that Gerald’s body is rejecting the bite.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” questions Derek

“Cause you might be an alpha, but you’re not mine” says Scott

I see Gerald move and he waste no time screaming, “Kill them! Kill them all!” before collapsing, however, before anyone can do anything we see Stiles’ jeep run through the side of the building hitting Jackson.

“Did I get him” I hear Stiles ask and quickly get up and make my way to Scott who grabs my arm to settle me. When we see Jackson jump onto Stiles car both he and Lydia get out quickly. While Stiles makes his way over to us, Lydia calls out Jackson’s name and holds something out to him.

“Lydia!” I hear Stiles behind me and both Scott and I quickly grab him to stop him from running over.

As I watch the exchange I realize that Jackson is slowly shifting back. However, I quickly realize Peter appear from nowhere and Derek get up, but it too late to stop them. I see them stab Jackson and Lydia is quick to grab them. I feel Stiles squeeze my hand and squeeze it back, but once Lydia gets up I start to motion Stiles forward but he stops when we all see Jackson start to move again. It only takes a second to realize that Jackson has finally become a werewolf and I can’t help but to squeeze Stiles’ hand when I see Lydia hug him with all of her might. Its only when Stiles motions for me to walk forward that I notice he’s crying. Scott also notices it but Stiles only response is, “Jackson hit my car”. Stiles motions for me to get into the jeep and quickly looks behind him and motions for Scott to also get in. I see Derek, Isaac and Peter exit the warehouse together. Finally, I see Allison motion for Lydia and Jackson to follow her.

“Want me to drop you off at Allison’s?’ asks Stiles once we’re all inside

“Yeah, and I’ll text you where to meet tomorrow once we all get a good night sleep” replies Scott

The drive is quiet, and the silence almost feels suffocating once Scott leaves.

“This isn’t the direction of my house” I tell Stiles when I notice that he’s making his way towards his house rather than Derek’s. However, he ignores me so I’m forced to follow him inside once we reach his house. By the time I reach him in his room he’s furiously pacing the floor. I decide to sit on the bed and wait for him to collect his thoughts on whatever he wants to talk about, but when twenty minutes pass I decide to break the silence. “Is this about Lydia?” I ask him. However, when he turns his head to give a sharp look I realize that maybe it wasn’t the best way to phrase it. “I mean if you want to talk about what happened tonight, its fine” I say in a hope to smooth things over

“This isn’t about tonight or Lydia. At least not really” he says quickly

“Is it about Peter?” I ask

“I have questions about that but no” he says

“Stiles, I’m not a mind reader what’s wrong?” I ask

“You act like you can” he mumbles

“Excuse me?” I say getting up

“You act like you can read my mind” he says finally standing still

“What are you talking about?’ I ask

“Last time we talked you were so quick to know everything I felt and then disappeared leaving me confused, lonely, and angry” he yells

“I gave you a chance to tell me what you felt and you were just too nice to tell me that you felt nothing” I yell back

“Malia, you can’t expect me to know everything in that one moment” he explains

“But you did Stiles and I just wanted to the rejection so I could get over this” I yell at him

“I don’t want you to” he yells throwing his hands up

“Stilinski if you think you can string me along, you have another thing coming” I yell at him poking his chest and invading his personal space

“Who said I wanted to string you along?” he says grabbing my arms

“You love Lydia” I say

“Stop saying that” he says releasing me

“But you do Stiles. Just admit it so we can move forward. Scott needs us and it would be better if there wasn’t all this unnecessary awkwardness” I explain to him

“So you’re only here for Scott?” questions Stiles with his back turned to me

“He needs my help” I tell him.

Stiles quickly whips around and there’s a fire in his eyes. He takes a step towards me and I’m quick to step back and before I know it, my back is pressed against the door, but I refuse to show how his close proximity is affecting me.

“I need you” he finally says

“Stiles, I’m just your friend if anything you need Scott and Scott needs both of us” I explain

“You don’t get it!” he yells banging the door. “I need you in my life” he says

“You didn’t even really know me before sophomore year” I tell him

“That’s the point. I’ve barely known you and you’ve already managed to get under my skin” he says

“You’re projecting your feeling for Lydia on me” I say and it proves to be the wrong thing to say because he slams both of his hands on the door before grabbing me and kissing me. It’s such a shock that it takes me a minute to realize what he’s doing, but before I can push him away he’s already breaking the kiss. He rests his forehead on mine.

“Please stop talking about Lydia” he says

“Why did you do that?” I ask and when my voice breaks his eyes shoot open and we both realize that I have tears streaming down my face.

I feel his hand wipe the tears from my eyes before saying, “because I wanted to”

“But I’m not” I start but he cuts me off with another kiss and this time he breaks it faster.

“Just let me talk” he says and I nod my head. “I don’t know exactly what I feel for you Malia, but I know that it’s strong. You’re one of the few people I’ve talked about my mother with, my dad loves you, Scott loves you, you’re a good person, you help me, you put up with all of my craziness, you can calm me down better than anyone, I have this ridiculous need to protect you even though I know you can protect yourself. I can’t stand to see you cry. I want to spend my time making you smile and laugh, and I’ve never felt bad about professing my feeling for Lydia, but you make me feel like the worst person for doing it. I know that you’re scared because of those feelings but ever since I met you and you managed to make Scott and I’s duo feel like it should have been a trio. I know that I never want to lose you. I can’t tell you that my feelings for Lydia are gone, but I can tell you that I feel something for you. Something that makes me want to take on freaking Derek Hale for making you cry, something that has kept me up for nights trying to figure out what I feel because I couldn’t stand not talking to you. I can’t tell you what this feeling is but it’s enough for me to know that I want you. It’s enough to know that I’ve been practicing what to tell you since Lydia’s party, since realizing that a life without you isn’t something I want. It’s enough to somehow be able to get through this entire speech without stuttering, it’s enough to actually be able to tell you these things when it took seven years for me to even be able to talk to Lydia. Malia I’m not going to hurt you, I want you and I’m hoping you still want me”.

Once Stiles finishes his speech I can’t help but stare at him in disbelief. My mind’s running a mile a minute, but I could tell the longer I took the more panicky Stiles was becoming. I feel his desperation turn into rejection and it takes him stepping away from me to spur my action. As soon as Stiles released me and takes a step back I immediately take a step forward and grab the front of his t-shirt to bring his lips down to mine. I feel Stiles jolt but he’s quick to wrap his arms around my waist and deepen the kiss. I can’t help the warm feeling that spread or the need to get closer to Stiles and they’re both prominent feelings. It wasn’t until I felt that back on my legs hit the bed that I realized that we had been walking. I brought Stiles down on the bed and was quick to wrap my legs around his waist in an effort to get him closer. It wasn’t until the need for oxygen presented itself that we finally separated.

“Please tell me that’s a yes” asked Stiles out of breath

“Yes” I said before kissing again to which he quickly reciprocates

* * *

“Stiles, there’s…hello Malia” says the sheriff the next morning when he walks into Stiles room to wake Stiles

I see Stiles roll away from me and land on the floor before quickly getting up and saying, “this isn’t…I mean we didn’t…we were just…”

“Sleeping on your bed” finished the sheriff in a serious tone, but I see the smile on his face. “It seems to have worked out?” he says

“Yes” I say while blushing furiously, “but I didn’t mean to stay the night”

“Just don’t make it a regular thing. Pancakes are downstairs. Stiles we’ll talk about this later” he says before leaving us

“What was he talking about?” questions Stiles with a confused look

“Your dad figured out that I liked you” I tell him

Stiles falls back on the bed before saying, “my dad knew?”

“He is a sheriff” I say in an effort to make him feel better

“I’m sorry” he says closing his eyes

I quickly grab Stiles face and force him to open his eyes, “don’t apologize I wouldn’t want this unless you were sure” I tell him

“I want this” he tells me

“Good, now let’s get some pancakes” I tell him

Once we both get ready, we make our way downstairs to eat.

“I missed eating breakfast with you” he says suddenly

“Me too” I say

“Is there a chance you might think of moving back in?” questions Stiles focusing on his plate

“I think I still have things to work on with Derek, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be going to school or studying at your house” I tell him

“Okay” he says before his phone buzzes. “Want to meet up with Scott?” he asks once he reads the text

“It’ll be a good time to tell him” I tell him

“Then let’s go” says Stiles

After cleaning the kitchen, we get inside the jeep and make our way to Scott’s house. Once he’s inside Stiles waste no time asking how everything went with Allison, and I can’t help but be sad for Scott when he tells us that Allison has called it quits between them. When we make it to the lacrosse field we all quickly get out of the car.

“So you really think she’s gonna come back to you?” questions Stiles

“Yeah I know she is” says Scott as he and Stiles grab their lacrosse equipment

“What about you?” asks Scott causing Stiles to freeze

“What?” he asks

“I know” says Scott cutting his eyes to me

“You knew and you didn’t tell me” yells Stiles

“Wasn’t my place” says Scott

“You told him?” Stiles questions me

“In my defense, he figured it out” I say

“Everyone figured it out” mumbles Stiles angrily

“Well did you figure it out?” questions Scott

“I did” answers Stiles grabbing his equipment and making his way onto the field.

Scott is quick to follow him, and asks, “So?”

I see Stiles give me a nervous look and decide to go over and give him a quick kiss. When I pull back I see his expression and can’t help but giggle.

“Finally,” I hear Scott say behind me breaking Stiles from his trance.

“Why don’t you just get into the goal, and help me make team captain like you promised big guy” says Stiles

I see Scott smirk at Stiles before heading into the goal and saying, “I am happy for you guys. And you know what I just realized. I’m right back where I started”

I make myself comfortable off to the side before asking, “What do you mean?”

“I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend, no nothing” he says

“Dude you still got me” says Stiles

“I had you before” replies Scott

“And you still got me, and we have Malia so life fulfilled” explains Stiles

“Very” says Scott

“Now, remember no wolf powers. Malia’s our referee” says Stiles

“Got it” answers Scott

“No I mean it. No super-fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing, none of that crap” specifies Stiles

“Okay” says Scott once again

“You promise?’ asks Stiles

“Stiles just take the shot” I tell him; however, I see Scott use his powers as soon as Stiles takes the shot

“I said no wolf powers” yells Stiles and I can’t help but to laugh at them

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of my first Fanfiction. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
